Promising
by chaotik lie
Summary: The Shikon No Tama, a few mysterious figures, and a loss are all wrapped up in this story. inukag AU complete
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Hi.This is my first fan fic, so I don't know if you'll like it or not. I kinda got this story from a Chinese comic I read. (I don't own that either.)

Prologue:

"Hmmmmmm..."

'I wonder why mommy's acting so weird?' thought the little girl while she paced around the park that was now covered with a blanket of jade green grass that gave the morning mist a scent of fresh dawn and herbal tea. 'She's been really tired and mad ever since daddy disappeared. (A/N: her father died. sobs ;;) I really wish she would tell me what's going on.'

Suddenly a white and red blur pushed past her and fell near her special god tree.

The young hanyou raced across the grass, disturbing the dew. He collapsed near the roots of Goshinboku, the giant god tree, sobbing hysterically. He wished everything would be back to normal. Everything was getting so complicated ever since that man in the strange white and blue suit came to visit his father. He didn't understand why his father had to follow that man's orders. Couldn't he just arrest him or kill him? After all, his father was the lord of these lands. But now he was...

Slowly the curious girl approached the boy.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

His head shot up and he realized he was not alone.

"No," he sniffed as he scowled at her. "I'm not crying!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! Now leave me alone!"

There was an awkward silence after the boy's abrupt outburst. But it was soon broken by the little girl's high, twinkling voice.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Inuyasha."

"Cool! I'm Kagome."

Kagome smiled at the boy and noticed how strange and beautiful he looked, with soft, fuzzy dog ears, silver, swirling hair, and large, golden eyes filled with crystal tears. His hair fell slightly over his face, but it could not hide the dignity that was definitely royal. His large, baggy, red haori and pants matched perfectly with his grumpy face and hair. She suddenly thought of the fairy tales her father used to read to her before he suddenly disappeared.

"You're my prince!"

"Nani?"

She laughed and said, "You know, like in the fairy tales. I'm the princess, and you're the prince!"

Inuyasha seemed to calm down and began to look carefully at the child sitting in front of him. She looked so innocent, kind of like a porcelain doll. She had big mahogany eyes and long black hair. Her schoolgirl sailor suit made her look even more innocent. Still, he had to think, 'Why is she talking to me! I just want to be left alone.'

"Fine, I'll be your prince, but just for now."

Kagome happily giggled, and for some strange reason, Inuyasha felt the pain easing from his heart. 'What did I just do? Why do I even feel happy? Oh well, it's just a little favor.'

Kagome thought of all the wonderful things they could together. Perhaps she could even find out why he was crying and help him forget. Suddenly she thought of her little treasure.

"Here! I want you to have this!"

She pulled out a smooth jewel with a strange pink and blue glow hanging on a golden chain. It slowly swayed back and forth as if it was hypnotic, and time seemed to stand still.

"It's the Shikon No Tama! I want it to be a sign of our friendship!" Kagome whispered excitedly.

He graciously took the jewel and studied it, feeling every bit of it with his clawed fingers. It was so round and perfect, and this girl, that he hardly knew, wanted to give it to him.

"Thanks, stupid. I guess it's kinda pretty if you squint your eyes," he said, trying to cover his awe.

Kagome instantly pouted and said, "It's Kagome, not stupid, and that jewel is really pretty, and it has magical powers!"

"Feh, whatever," mumbled Inuyasha as he grasped the bronze chain, never wanting to let go.

And that's the basic idea of what they did during their short time together.

"Inuyasha!"

His little ears twitched at the small, distant sound. 'Mom? Oh yeah! I ran away from home! I better go back.'

"Hey," he said softly to Kagome, who was now rubbing his ears, which he had to admit, felt good.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go now. My mom is calling me."

"Oh. Okay."

She was disappointed. He could smell it, but he had to go.

"Don't worry, I'll be back!"

She brightened at this and said it was okay.

"Promise me you'll come back and see me! Promise!" she yelled at his receding back as he crossed the street.

He turned to face her and said, "I promise!"

He didn't see it. He didn't see the car before it was too late.

"INUYASHA!"

All Kagome could see was Inuyasha's crumbled figure surrounded by thickening, crimson blood and blurred by her tears as they flowed down her pale face. She fell to her knees, not wanting to believe what had happened. She saw the glow of the Shikon No Tama pulsing in Inuyasha's small, lifeless hand, but she knew it meant nothing. The sounds of shouting people and ambulances were muted by her thoughts. And the worst part was, she knew it was her fault. Inuyasha had lied. He was wrong! Inuyasha would never go and see her again. He was gone. That one special friend she had made in just a few minutes, her prince, was gone. Forever.

Sorry if you didn't like it. Don't kill me! Wait! Don't worry! Inuyasha is still alive! Just read the next chapter. I'll try to update as fast as I can! By the way Inuyasha is 6 and Kagome is 5, at least right now. They'll grow up probably in the 2nd or 3rd chapter.

Please review! You can criticize and all, but no cussing. Please.


	2. Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takashi does. Go her!  
  
Hi! As I said, Inuyasha didn't die. He was injured though (duh!). This begins like a week later, but later, it turns into six months after. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Tetsusaiga (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else!), I don't know how, but fortunately, your son, Inuyasha has survived the crash. However he doesn't remember anything. I would suggest you don't tell him anything too drastic right now, because he's still very fragile and can only handle everything a bit at a time."  
  
Outside the drab hospital room, Inuyasha could hear his doctor talking. He also heard relieved and broken-hearted sobs after the deep voice. He almost felt sorry for that somehow familiar lady. He was covered with bloody bandages, but he didn't feel any pain. The only pain he felt at that moment was the empty ache in his heart.  
  
He stared out the open window into the vast sky. Who was he? What was he doing here? He shifted his sights to his hand. There was the only thing he was sure about. The Shikon No Tama. How he knew it's name he didn't remember, but he knew he had to hang on to it. Something twitched at the back of his mind. There was something special about this jewel. The hospital lights reflected off it and spread a lavender glow across the whole room.  
  
"This jewel, the Shikon No Tama, my..... princess, gave it to me. My very own princess. And I'm her prince. I promise, my princess, I will see you again."  
  
He looked once again out the window. Different dark colors flowed around the stars. One star caught his eye. A bright one, with a pink and blue glow. It was almost an exact replica of the Shikon No Tama! As he stared at the star, he drifted slowly of to sleep. 'I'll find you, princess.'  
  
Across town, Kagome had also seen the same star. Her eyes were glassy, and still wet from crying all the time. She was sitting in her room, cut off from the rest of the world. The usually neat bedroom was now cluttered with tear-filled tissues, and dirty clothes. Her bed had stains on it, and the sheets were wrapped protectively around her, the rest of the bed bare and cold. Kagome herself was a mess. Her hair was now tangled and her eyes were a light red from lack of sleep and too much crying. Ever since Inuyasha had been hit, all she only had done was lie on her bed. She would only eat bits of bread and drink water brought to her by her depressed and already sick mother. 'I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It was all my fault.' She yearned to see him again, but the only thing closest to him, was the star of the Shikon No Tama, that came out every night. So, she cried, slept, and dreamed in the morning, and stared at the moon and stars at night. She never wanted to leave her precious little refuge.  
  
Tears and drifted down her lifeless cheeks as she thought of how selfish she was. If only she hadn't made him promise. He would still be alive, and they would probably be playing every single day.  
  
Finally she got up and walked towards her mother's room. The fuzziness of the blue carpet seemed foreign to her feet, which had only felt her wrinkled silky covers for the last week. The whole house was dark. She stumbled hundreds of times as she bumped into furniture in the murky house. Soon, her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, and she was surprised at how messy her house was. She knew why. Both of them were affected drastically by her father and Inuyasha. Finally she reached the bedroom. She saw her mother's small lump of a body curled up on her mattress.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
She slowly approached her mom. Mrs. Higurashi was breathing heavily and sweating, as if she was in a lot of pain. Her eyes were tightly squeezed close. Kagome reached out and felt her mother's burning forehead.  
  
"Mommy! You're really sick! You need a doctor!" Kagome exclaimed as she felt tears welling up in her eyes again.  
  
She heard her mom's hoarse voice saying, "Don't worry, Kagome, I'm all right. It's just a little fever."  
  
"No, you're not all right!"  
  
There was a cough followed by an eerie silence.  
  
"Mom!! Hold on! I'll call the police!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Mommy!!!"  
  
Kagome quickly dialed 911 and yelled into the receiver, "Help! My mom's really sick! She won't say anything!"  
  
She started sobbing and feeling as though her heart would break. 'Mom, hang on. You're going to be okay as soon as the police come. I hope.'  
  
Five minutes later, sirens sounded near the Higurashi household. Flashlights shone randomly around the house and men's voices could be heard asking for Kagome. They finally found her crouching next to her mother, sobbing. One man picked her up and brought her outside while the others took her mother out on a stretcher. Kagome couldn't stop crying no matter how hard she tried, and as soon as she was outside, she collapsed on the cold cement floor. A kind cop gave her some warm milk and she looked up into the sky, her face shining with tears. The sky was now covered with clouds, and it began raining. The patter of the drops calmed her heart, but she was still filled with sorrow. Even her star had abandoned her, everyone had abandoned her. She started crying again, and the rain mixed with her tears on her face.  
  
The cops brought her to the police station, where she sat and cried for hours. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to be with her mother. She was the only one who could give her mother comfort, because she had been through what her mother had, but the police didn't understand that.  
  
Mother, father, Inuyasha. They were all gone. Everyone she knew and loved was gone within a few months. Why did this all happen to her? Why was she the unlucky one? 'When will my prince come and save me?'  
  
Six months later:  
  
Kagome, the 5 year old child who had experienced more than most full grown people, stood in front of the beautiful coffin with wonderful flowers in her hand and gorgeous black silks draped over her. But it didn't matter how extravagant everything was, because inside, she was as drab as can be. Who was inside the redwood coffin? Elaine Higurashi (A/N: I made that up.), Kagome's mother. About six weeks after her first time in the hospital, she died. They say she died because of cancer, but Kagome didn't know what that meant. But she did know they were wrong. Her mother didn't die just because of a disease. Maybe it had something to do with it, but that wasn't the main reason. Her mother died because of despair.  
  
Ever since Kagome's dad died, Ms. Higurashi was always so melancholy. She hardly had any happiness to keep her alive, but every day, as she saw her innocent child's smile, her spirit was lifted. As soon as she saw Kagome, she knew that she was a decent mother and Kagome loved her. The only reason she was always alive, was because she knew she was needed. But as soon as Kagome herself began to become sad, Ms. Higurashi also felt the happiness slip away from her, and she fell sick. Without her child there at the hospital, she died altogether.  
  
And again, Kagome began to sob. Everyone there was not surprised; they knew the pain she had been through. Practically everyone felt immense pity for her, but no one could do anything. After this, she would be sent to an orphanage far away from all her friends.  
  
She suddenly ripped past everyone and started towards the Goshinboku tree. They all knew where she was going, and they didn't stop her. She ran uncoordinatedly, not being able to see with all her tears blinding her. But she knew her way. Her dress ripped in more places then one, but she didn't care. She tripped near the tree and crawled over there, until she couldn't move anymore and lay down, her sobs echoing throughout the whole park. 'I don't want this life! Why does this always happen to me?! Why?! Why?!' She cried herself to sleep with one last word.  
  
"Why....."  
  
*sob* Kagome sure cries a lot. Oh well. In the next chapter, Kagome is 16, and Inuyasha is 17. They meet in Sengoku High. Kagome lives in the orphanage. This was a little longer than the last one, but not by much. I hope you liked it.  
  
Again, REVIEW!!! 


	3. The First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (this is getting boring)

Hello again. I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't sure of what I was going to write. By the way, I'll probably update twice every week, probably during the weekend, but don't expect anything. EVIL SCHOOL!

On with the story!

Chapter Two:

"Brrrring!"

"Grrrrr...stupid alarm clock, it's only...7:50! I'm going to be late for school!" (A/N: The school starts at 8:00)

Kagome raced out of her room and pounded dangerously at the wooden door that led to the bathroom.

"Manten! Hurry up! I'm going to be late for school! Your hair is good enough! Get Out!"

The absurd demon casually walked out of the bathroom, leaving a disgusting, strong smell of cologne behind him.

"Uuhhh, that's nasty!" screeched Kagome, as she slammed the door behind her.

Five minutes later, a hyper Kagome popped out of the bathroom and rushed down the stairs.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up? Now I'm going to be late for my first day of class! Grrrr!"

"Ye can't rely on us to wake ye up," replied Kaede, the orphanage's "step mom" as you might call it.

But the old lady's statement met deaf ears as Kagome grabbed a piece of toast and ran off to the local high school, Sengoku High.

"Sango! Miroku! Wait up!" she yelled at her friends.

They waited for her at the corner. As she neared the couple, a ringing slap could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

"MIROKU! HENTAI!" yelled Sango.

Miroku was grinning ear to ear with a fresh, red handprint on his cheek.

"Sango, I'm just expressing my affection toward you."

"Couldn't you express it differently!"

"Uummm, okay. Sango, will you bear m-"

He was broken off by Sango.

"Forget it."

Kagome shook her head at her hilarious friends, not believing that she was actually friends with them. She knew that deep down, they truly loved each other. They were just either too embarrassed or stupid to say it.

"C'mon, let's go before we get any later," she whined to the steaming Sango and the cowering/happy Miroku.

They escaped the bell just by a second and slid into the seats of their new classroom. But, unfortunately, getting the strictest teacher in the school, Mr. Takahashi, they were considered late.

"Stupid teacher..." grumbled Kagome under her breath.

Suddenly, someone stepped into the room, completely unaware of what was going on.

"I assume your Mr. Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha?" said Mr. Takahashi in a menacing voice.

The mysterious figure with the silver hair answered in an equally menacing voice, "Yeah, so?"

"Take your seat right now."

"Feh..."

'Feh? Inuyasha? Silver hair? This seems so familiar..." Kagome thought as Inuyasha sat down. But the tough class had already started, and she thought no more of it.

At lunch, Kagome ate her ramen under the cherry blossom tree in the schoolyard with Sango and Miroku, who were arguing as usual. 'Do they ever shut up? I'm trying to think. Inuyasha... It seems so familiar.' (A/N: REMEMBER! WHY WON'T YOU REMEMBER! Oh yeah, I made it that way.) 'Oh well,' she thought as she pulled out her manga. But she couldn't concentrate.

She sighed as she thought of her disastrous past. 'Mother. Father. They both died. I still remember. But then again, who wouldn't? After all, I do live in an orphanage. Hardly anybody knows, only Sango. I wish I could remember what happened that day when I was four. I just remember a young boy, the Goshinboku tree, and a car crash. Everyone died. I just wish that memory would go away, like all the others.' Tears started to come out again, but it was strange, because she hadn't cried in a long time. Something was different.

Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up and blew her manga away. And by fate, it landed at the feet of Inuyasha.

'Hey, it's that guy. I didn't notice him.'

She walked over to the other cherry blossom tree and said quietly, though she didn't know why, for she could have picked it up herself, "Hey, that's my manga."

He looked up at her with a bored expression. She saw his golden eyes, and once again, she began to wonder if she knew him. The gust had turned into a soft breeze that mixed his hair with a few light pink blossoms that had decided itwas theirtime to go. In his mouth was a watermelon lollipop that he loved.

Hestood upand stared at the book laying at his feet. The flowers had fallen off and landed nearit at his movements. She was surprised to see how tall he was.

"Give that back!" she snapped at him and snatched up the manga instead.

"Feh..." he murmured while he stared at her retreating back.

'She seems so familiar. Do I know her?' He slipped out the Shikon No Tama, which he wore on a chain underneath his red haori. Today, it glowed a strong pink, under the green and bubble gum pink canopy. 'Hmmmm...' He put it back before anyone could see. He shrugged it off his mind and strolled to his next class.

"Hey, Miroku, Sango, what do you have next?" said Kagome cheerfully.

"I have Home Ec," they both said.

"What!" said Sango. "What do you mean you have Home Ec? You'll probably be the only guy there!"

"Exactly," Miroku said, with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Pervert," muttered Sango as they walked toward the classroom.

Kagome sighed and said, "I have biology next. I'm all alone."

But, oh how wrong she was.

She entered the room and dragged herself to her seat. The teacher for this class was Mrs. Akena. And once again, Inuyasha came in fashionably late, but he was not alone. He was in a staring contest with a wolf demon. (A/N: Guess who? Kouga. sigh)

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped up and yelled, "I win!" and left Kouga grumbling.

ButKouga's disappointment was soon taken away by the sight of Kagome.

"What is this beauty before me? It's a goddess. From now on, you are my woman,"he serenaded.

A vein popped out on Kagome's forehead. She was flattered, but nobody called her "his woman".

BAAAANG!

Kouga was lying on the ground, twitching, Kagome was steaming, and Inuyasha was rolling on the ground, laughing.

"He didn't even ask me my name. Jerk," muttered Kagome.

All along, Mrs. Akena was standing off to the side, staring at the conflict. As soon as Kouga was hit, she stepped in.

"Okay, time to assign partners!" she said cheerfully.

Everyone began to sweatdrop. (A/N: They need better names for that.)

She began reading off the list.

"Okay, Ayume is with Hiten, Jinenji with Yura, Hojo with Jakotsu, Kagome with Inuyasha..."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and began to feel nervous. 'I'm paired with him? This doesn't feel right.'

She raised her hand and asked to be excused for a while. She walked to the girl's bathroom and splashed cool water on her hot face. 'I need to calm down, she thought, as she stared at herself through the mirror. Finally, she wiped her face and walked back.

At the edge of the stairs she suddenly tripped and fell forward. She was waited for the terrifying fall when a silver and red blur rushed past her. She never felt the impact of her body and the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha staring at her. He almost looked...concerned? Again, this seemed familiar somehow.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Kagome.

He just simply answered, "I figured you were in trouble."

To her own surprise, she pouted and said, "What do you think I am, a damsel in distress? I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Inuyasha didn't answer. He didn't know how he knew to rescue her. He just had this instinct. The two walked silently back to the classroom. When they got back, Kagome said she was sorry, and there were hardly any more surprises after that. Or at least for most of the day.

Kagome went home alone, a little dazed by what had happened. She wandered around, only getting home by luck. But first, she decided to visit the Goshinboku Tree. She often visited, even though it brought so many sad memories.

The walk to the park was short, for it was made in honor of the high school.

She gazed up at the tree. It was fall, but the everlasting tree was covered with fresh, green leaves. Light peered through gaps and lefts spots on sunlight on the dusty ground. Hardly anyone went near the tree. Kagome was the only one to visit, but she hadn't sat under it in a long time.

She sat at the edge of the tree's shadow and began daydreaming and remembering.

'Do I know you, Inuyasha? You seem so familiar. That young boy...was that you? No, it couldn't be. They told me that boy died. They wouldn't lie. Mother wouldn't lie. NO! I won't think that of my mother! She did all she could to make me happy. Unless...she didn't know. But who would want to say he was dead. Wait a minute, whoever said Inuyasha was that boy! I guess I just want to believe it so much. I want my prince back. He'd know what to do.' Kagome crawled under the shade of the tree and took a nap.

Inuyasha was walking to his home too, but it was a mansion. On his way, a limo crept by him. He saw his reflection on the perfectly clean black window, and when it opened, he saw almost the exact face.

Inuyasha gasped. "Sesshoumaru..."

cliffie! Or is it? I dunno. By the way, Inuyasha still has his doggie ears. I know it wasn't too angsty, but the first day of school isn't supposed to be. You aren't supposed to act all dramatic...yet. I tried though. Next chapter probably won't be too angsty either. But I did say my main genre is General. Hmmph. REVIEW! REVIEW OR DIE! Please.


	4. A few surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Also, I spelled the author wrong a few chapters ago. It's supposed to be Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
I'm gonna try to make these chapters longer, but it's gonna be hard. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"Sesshoumaru...."  
  
The expressionless face gazed at his twin brother.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha, I have not seen you in a long time."  
  
Inuyasha quickly shook off his shock and curtly replied, "Feh, like I would want to see you again anyway."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Inuyasha, you haven't changed a bit. You're still as stubborn as usual."  
  
Inuyasha glared at his brother. How dare him!  
  
"What would you know about me?! You and father left me when I was only five, and so were you!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with now sorrow-filled eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, then, by your reply, I guess you don't know about father's death."  
  
A silence followed the surprising information.  
  
"Father.....died?"  
  
"Yeah, mother never told you? He was murdered by that half-demon, Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling at the thought of his father being murdered by that scum.  
  
"And you didn't stop him?"  
  
"I tried, Inuyasha, I really did. But somehow, he's just too powerful. And he has an army of demons at his command. Besides, I'm only 17. I still go to school too, you know."  
  
Inuyasha turned around and left the car on the side of the street, with Sesshoumaru staring at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you ever want to contact me, I go to Sengoku High."  
  
He paused, but left after one word.  
  
"Feh..."  
  
Kagome left home, still dreaming about the day's events. She opened the metal gates to the orphanage and took the key from under the mat. After she opened the door, she slipped the key back and entered the kitchen. She put her books and backpack in her box and walked into the living room where Kaede was mixing herbs.  
  
"Hey, Kaede, where is everyone?"  
  
She looked up and said, "Why aren't ye with y friends?"  
  
"I dunno, Kaede. I guess I just don't feel like it right now."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She caught the orange ball of fuzz that had called her name just in time, like always.  
  
"Hey Shippo, how're you doing?"  
  
"Kagome, everyone picks on me!" wailed Shippo.  
  
"Aww, Shippo, who did?"  
  
Shippo's parents were suspiciously murdered, but no one knew who, or why. Shippo was sent to the orphanage, where he probably would have had a terrible time, if not for Kagome. She treated him like a son, which was the reason he called her Okaa-san, or mother, sometimes. Kagome understood what it was like to lose someone, and she was glad to fill in some of the emptiness in his life.  
  
Shippo stayed with her practically the whole time she was in the orphanage, but hardly ever wandered outside. Kagome would always comfort him and make him feel better, but he never fully recovered from the tragedy. Just like Kagome.  
  
They spent the rest of the day joking and doing homework, but in the end, Shippo had to go to sleep, and Kagome was free to call Sango.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Sango said cheerfully into the receiver.  
  
"Hey, Sango."  
  
"Oh, hey Kagome!"  
  
"Sango, did today seem a little strange to you?  
  
"Uuuummmm...not really. I mean, the first day of school is always weird."  
  
"No not like that. I suddenly felt this change in forces."  
  
"...."  
  
"Sango? Hello?"  
  
"Kagome, you know, you just sounded like a miko or something."  
  
"No way. I mean, how could I be a miko? I just felt something weird was going on. Especially that Inuyasha guy."  
  
"You mean the new guy? Well, of course he's weird; after all, he does look pretty weird. Of course a lot of the demons at our school look weird too. Anyways, maybe you had a past life with him or something."  
  
"Actually Sango, I don't feel like talking about it. I've thought about it too much today already. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Sayonara."  
  
And the line went dead.  
  
The next morning was uneventful. Kagome woke up earlier and could enjoy her bathroom time in peace without Manten's stench and slowness. She decided to wear baggy pants and a loose shirt to add to her comfort that day. She was very cheerful and didn't even snap at her oldest enemy, Yura, who was obsessed with hair, even if it wasn't her own. But she had no idea what was in store for her at school.  
  
There was another new student. Sesshoumaru Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha's twin brother, except for the dog ears. (A/N: Doggy Ears!!! *tweak* *tweak*) He had elfish ears.  
  
'Not another one,' thought Kagome as she stared, not believing what was right before her very own eyes. 'I have enough problems already without another Inuyasha running around. But he looks so familiar. Could this be that young boy? My prince?'  
  
*sorry it was so short. I have to do a project that's so boring. I probably won't update until next week. Please forgive me. *muttering* stupid homework.  
  
Since I didn't write too much, you don't have to review. *sobs* 


	5. The Project

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But you know this already, don't you? ^ ^  
  
Sorry I didn't update sooner. First I had to do one thing, then another, and then it just got out of hand. About this chapter, I know a lot of fan fics have stuff like this, but how else is Kagome and Inuyasha gonna get to know each other?  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome!!!"  
  
Kagome was shaken out of her daydream. She had drifted of more then once during these past days.  
  
"Yeah? What's up?"  
  
Sango sighed at her strange friend.  
  
"The bell rang a minute ago. We're going to be late for first period class!"  
  
She jumped, banged her knee on the table and yelled, "Well, why didn't you tell me!"  
  
They raced across the halls to their math class and got in just in time. The teacher didn't even glance at them. He just went on mumbling about the Pythagorean Theorem. Soon, Kagome fell into her half-sleep again and began thinking.  
  
'Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru. They both remind me of that young boy. Silver hair. But that's all I remember. *sigh* When will this class be over? *yawn* silver hair......'  
  
And with that she fell asleep until the end of the class when Sango had to wake her up again.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
That day at lunch, Kagome brought sushi. Again, she ate her cold, raw fish wrapped in seaweed and rice under the cherry blossom tree. Suddenly, an angry Sango followed by a skipping Miroku came along. But of course, it was a usual sight, because Sango was always grumpy with Miroku around, and Miroku was always happy with Sango around.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Sango said. "Can you get rid of the hentai for me?" She jerked her thumb at Miroku.  
  
"No, actually, I think I'll let him stay for a while. Besides it's too much of a bother to chase him away." Sango cocked her head at Kagome. She loved chasing Miroku away. It was one of her favorite pastimes. Come to think of it, she had been acting strange ever since the first day of school.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
Kagome stared at her friend, confused.  
  
"What do you mean? I feel fine."  
  
"Well it's just that you've been acting strange lately."  
  
Kagome replied, "It's nothing, Sango. I've just been having a lot of flashbacks of the past."  
  
Sango knew what had happened to her.  
  
"Oh, you mean your mother and father?"  
  
Kagome looked questioningly at Sango. Suddenly it hit her. Sango didn't know about the young boy.  
  
"Yeah, my parents," she lied. "Now could you leave me alone for a while?"  
  
When Sango left, Kagome drifted off for the millionth time that day.  
  
'Of course, the boy died. No one could survive that crash. I think... but what if he did? What if, by some miracle, he survived....what then?'  
  
Then the bell rang, and she was too preoccupied with getting to her biology class to think about it anymore.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
*BANG* Like every other day the beginning of biology class was the same. Here are their positions as follows. *ahem* Kagome was standing at the front of the room with her back to the rest of the class, two giant hammers in her hand, a vein popping out on her forehead. Kouga and the other dweeb, Hojo, were on the ground with two giant bumps on their heads, and the rest of the class either laughing their heads off or acting as if nothing was happening. Inuyasha was part of the laughing group, and Sesshoumaru was part of the nothing group. (A/N: Please pardon the phrasing. I think Sesshoumaru's cool too! ^ ^) Sango was hitting Miroku for being a pervert in the Home Ec room at that time.  
  
Silence took over when Mrs. Akena stomped in, and with one look at her, they knew she was not in a good mood. She might even be worse then Mr. Takahashi.  
  
"Sit down everyone!" she snapped as she threw her suitcase on the table. "Today is the beginning of your project. Choose a subject and study it. I don't care what it's about or how you do it. Just do it! I've already assigned your partners. I'm going to the teacher's lounge for the rest of the period, and if I hear complaints from any other teacher, or if you tell the principal I'm gone," she glared at them, "you're dead."  
  
With that, she stomped out and slammed the door behind her. The students were tempted to yell and scream, but knowing Mrs. Akena's temper, they didn't dare. Instead they walked around and chatted quietly with their friends. Kagome, who didn't have any close friends in this class, and was still steamed up because of Kouga and Hojo, so that one dared to speak to her, just sat in her seat, doodling in her notebook. Inuyasha, who was still the 'New Guy' didn't feel like talking to his already surrounded by girls who love his mysteriousness twin, sat next to her.  
  
"Hey, whatcha doin'?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him with a glare on her face.  
  
"Why must everyone talk to me today?!"  
  
"Well in case you haven't noticed, but we're partners you know! We have to talk to each other!"  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I just had a long annoying day. What were you going to ask me?"  
  
"Well, now you made me forget! But, no that we're actually talking, can you come to my house today to work on the project?"  
  
Kagome didn't know why, but she was glad that she was going to his house.  
  
She nodded and said, "Okay, I'll walk to your house with you."  
  
The appointment to chaos was made.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha silently walked to his mansion. Of course, she didn't know it was a mansion.  
  
They passed the park. Kagome paused and pointed at the tree.  
  
"It's even prettier in the spring. Have you ever seen it?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She stared intently at the Goshinboku Tree. The wind blew her hair around with the golden brown leaves. She looked so beautiful and familiar. 'That night when I was in the hospital. The first night I can remember. I think I knew her before that. I don't know.' (A/N: His mother told him about Sesshoumaru and his father. Also, he saw Sesshoumaru one more time before.)  
  
"Yeah, I pass this tree every morning and afternoon."  
  
Kagome suddenly glanced at Inuyasha as it she suddenly forgot he was there.  
  
She blushed and said, "Sorry, I've been doing that a lot lately. Why don't we start walking again?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They strolled down the street until they finally came to a huge marble building. The lawn was carefully pruned and everything was neat and tidy. The gate and windows shone like glass, and the building raised at least five stories. Kagome stared at the house and suddenly felt ashamed of her cozy little orphanage for the first time in a long time. Inuyasha climbed the steps up as if it was nothing, while Kagome stood there and gawked.  
  
He finally noticed she wasn't following him and yelled after an exasperating sigh, "Hurry up!"  
  
She quickly caught up with him and began their hike to his house.  
  
Once inside, Inuyasha opened the door and Kagome had to marvel at its beauty. Golden stairs wound up to the ceiling. The floors were made of marble with a light shade of pale green. Mahogany tables stood around the room with fresh flowers in jade white vases. But the most enchanting of all was the ceiling. It was made of sturdy glass the tint of forest green. It was as if the room was made to resemble the woods.  
  
"Wow! This place is amazing!"  
  
In the middle of the room, there stood a lady waiting for Inuyasha. It was his mother. She wore traditional scarlet, gold, and sapphire robes with pink sakura blossoms sewn on. Her long ebony hair was worn down, trailing down her back. Her lips curved into a smile at the sight of her son.  
  
"Welcome home, Inuyasha. Who is your young friend here?" she said in a cool, soothing voice.  
  
"Hey mom, this is Kagome. We're working on a biology project."  
  
"Well, why don't you work in the living room?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Inuyasha loved his mother very much, and he knew how much pain she had been pushed. He wanted to make it up to her by being the best son he could be.  
  
He showed Kagome to the living room, which seemed to her to be modeled after the sky. The walls were painted blue, and the couches were fluffy and pastel colored. It led to the kitchen, which was made of brick and always had the smell of gravy and fresh bread in the air.  
  
"So, what do you want to write about?" asked Kagome.  
  
He was going to reply that he didn't know, but he decided against it.  
  
"Well, I always had an interest in the Japanese feudal era. You know, with all the demons and magic and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool!"  
  
They logged onto the Internet and decided on what to write about.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
After an hour, they decided they would write about the myths, text studies, modern anime based on it (A/N: Inuyasha!), and its effect on our world today.  
  
Inuyasha abruptly jumped up and yelled to Miyoga, the cook, "Oy! Miyoga! Whip up some, 'kay?"  
  
Miyoga came out. He was a short bald little man with a beard and a sharp nose. He was wearing a brown shirt and tweed pants with a frilly apron. Kagome struggled with stifling her giggles. Miyoga held a wooden spoon in his hand, slapping the handle against the palm of his other hand rhythmically.  
  
"Master Inuyasha, you need to learn to be quiet and patient. Now wait and I will have your snack ready soon."  
  
And sure enough, four minutes later, Miyoga slipped out of the kitchen with a black platter on one hand and a towel on his other arm. Kagome gasped at the exquisiteness of the sushi with shaved radishes at the side in the shapes of roses at the sides. The sauce was dripped on the sushi in a creative manner, and it smelled delicious. Although Kagome had already eaten sushi that day, she just couldn't resist it. She took one bite of the tangy sauce and salty fish.  
  
"Mmmmmm...........this is really good!!!"  
  
Inuyasha however, had a different reaction. He sniffed the food and looked away. He walked into the kitchen and began looking for something. Herbs and spices, potatoes and tomatoes, salt and pepper, beef and chicken, plates and bowls, forks and spoons, and cheese flew out of the room. Kagome and Miyoga were left to stare at the rampaging Inuyasha. All of a sudden, silence swept over the room.  
  
Inuyasha ripped open the paper lid. He set the bowl in the microwave for 1 min. and 30 sec. While waiting, he tapped his fingers in time to the beeping of the timer. All was still except for the tapping and beeping. He took the bowl out. He stirred it with a chopstick and brought the bowl to the couch and began slurping away.  
  
Kagome was white, covered with flour, and a banana was sitting on her head. And Miyoga, poor Miyoga, was still holding the sushi bowl. His shoulders were sprinkled with herbs and spices. Onions had found a comfortable place on his head. Soy sauce was splashed on his apron and shirt. And last but not least, the tiniest bit of black pepper sat in his nose and whiskers. It twitched slightly once, then again, and then.......  
  
"AAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The giant sneeze blew the dust of Kagome and threw her off the couch. She sat up and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"BAAKAAA!!! What's wrong with you? If you wanted ramen, you could have just asked!"  
  
He seemed unflustered as he said, "Miyoga can clean it up."  
  
This was just too much for Kagome.  
  
"YOU BETTER CLEAN THIS UP! RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Inuyasha fell out of the couch and yelled, "GOD! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"  
  
They started a yelling contest, and Kagome won, so Inuyasha had to clean the whole room by himself while she and Miyoga enjoyed the sushi. *sigh* He would've been better off cleaning it up in the beginning. They might've helped him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
After Inuyasha finished, they worked until 5:00 when Inuyasha walked her home.  
  
"Just drop me off at the park okay?"  
  
She didn't feel like telling him she was an orphan yet.  
  
"Ummm.... Okay."  
  
When they got there, they stood in silence for a while. The chilly wind was blowing about them. Magic seemed to surround them as the breeze picked up.  
  
"So, you going to the Halloween Dance?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What're you going as?"  
  
"I think I'll go as a miko, a vampire, or just wear black."  
  
"Yeah, you'd look good."  
  
Kagome found herself blushing, although she had no idea why.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I was going to go as an evil demon, but now that you mention it, I might just wear black too. I dunno."  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Inuyasha left for his house, and when he was out of sight, Kagome headed toward the orphanage.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I know it's not really angsty. It will be in a few chapters.  
  
By the way, my friend's brother has a really funny way of sneezing. He goes "Haablaachooo!!!"  
  
I'll probably update by tomorrow.  
  
Yes, this is an inu/kag fan fic. Well sorta. And I made it as long as I could. 'brain hurts' *twitch*  
  
Please review. *stares at you with big puppy dog eyes* 


	6. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. *sobs*  
  
I could hardly think of anything for this chapter, so it's just going to be random events of them every day.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up sleepy and drowsy. Mindlessly, she walked in and out of the bathroom. She went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down on the wooden chair. Shippo bounced up to her.  
  
"Where were you last night? I was waiting for you! Who was that guy you were with at the park? Is he a hanyou? I saw his dog ears! His is a hanyou, isn't he?! Will he come and play with me? Do you like him? Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
At the sound of 'boyfriend', Kagome immediately blushed.  
  
Shippo saw the crimson on her face and began singing with some of the younger boys, "Kagome has a boyfriend! Kagome has a boyfriend! Kagome has a boyfriend! Kagome has a boyfriend! Kagome has a boy-" until Kagome shut them up.  
  
She took a peach from the bowl and bid her farewells. Then, she wandered around, chewing the pink fruit in her mouth. Today she was too tired to daydream. Besides, she had nothing to think about. All she had come up with in the past few days is that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were twins. The young boy was probably dead. Instead she poked around everywhere mindlessly while she walked to school, as if making up for lost sleep.  
  
She walked onto the school campus and slept while she waited for the school bell to ring. Sango and Miroku had just gotten there.  
  
Sango sighed and said, "Yesterday it was daydreaming. Today it's sleeping. Yep, something's definitely wrong with her."  
  
"I didn't even get my daily exercise from running away from her," whined Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru had chosen a secluded spot away from everyone else in the back of the room. Everything had been so annoying. He just wanted to be left alone. And he still hadn't had a chance to talk to Inuyasha. He needed to tell him the dangers that Naraku could cause and that Inuyasha might be in trouble. Of course, if he did tell him, Inuyasha would probably run after him. Another reason Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to Inuyasha was because he wanted to see his mother. He hadn't seen her in about seven years. He really missed her, but he couldn't let anyone know.  
  
Inuyasha was also tired like Kagome from cleaning the kitchen and the living room, and working on the project. 'Stupid girl,' he thought with a yawn.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The day went on uneventfully. At lunch Kagome just nibbled her sandwich, too tired to do anything else. Instead, she lay on her back and stared at the leaves and flowers. Sunlight shone through the flowers, leaving spots on pale rose light on her skin. While she ate she thought about her Halloween costume, although it didn't really fit the setting.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side to face the person's shoes. He was wearing black boots. She lifted her head a little and saw baggy black pants. Another look and she detected a red shirt. Only one person in the school dressed like that.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha."  
  
"So, are you going to the party next week?"  
  
"Yup. But I probably will just go with Sango and Miroku."  
  
"Oh. Those two. You know, you should really try to set them up."  
  
"I tried. It doesn't work. Miroku's pervertedness always gets in the way."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, what are you going as?"  
  
"I've decided to be a black demon."  
  
"Cool. What should I be?"  
  
"A black miko."  
  
"Haha. Very funny. Miko aren't evil."  
  
"Even better. Then you could be the first of your generation."  
  
Kagome thought about this for a while.  
  
"You know, that's not a bad idea."  
  
"Of course it's not a bad idea. It did come from me after all."  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha playfully and muttered, "Baka."  
  
"I'll see you and your costume at the party then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
that friday~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome had gone to Sango's house to get their costumes ready for the party the following week. Kagome had taken Inuyasha's advice and was going as a black miko. Sango was going as a Japanese-style vampire.  
  
"So Inuyasha said you should be a black miko?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How do you become friends with someone that easily?"  
  
"I don't. I just seem to have a connection with Inuyasha. I don't know why."  
  
Sango hid her face behind a cloth and said in a low, scary voice, "Oooh, creepy."  
  
"Oh, be quiet," said Kagome, annoyed by Sango, as she threw the cloth at her face.  
  
First they worked on Kagome's outfit.  
  
"Hey this would definitely suit you."  
  
She took out a dark purple and black outfit. The black pants were so baggy, they looked like a skirt. The dark amethyst shirt was also baggy with a black shirt worn underneath. It was tied together by a glossy violet obi (A/N: I think that's what the sash is called.) that was lined with silvery thread.  
  
"It's great! But I need something that will definitely show I'm a miko."  
  
They scrounged around Sango's old treasure box and came across a bow and arrows. The bow was made of polished black bamboo, studded with gleaming purple jewels. The arrows were also black, but the feathers and head shone silver.  
  
"This is perfect! I have no idea how we managed to get this!"  
  
"Yeah, I hope I have as much luck as you."  
  
She did have good luck. They found a kind of tight, dark cobalt haori that matched a black skirt that stopped right above her ankles with slits on the sides. Digging further, they found an old katana that was black with what seemed like blue fire design on it. She would wear it at her waist with the electric blue obi. And somehow, on one of the shelves in the attic, they found hard, sharp teeth. They looked as though they were made of ivory or marble, but when Sango bit into it, it didn't feel hard. It felt as if they were real teeth, but she could take them off.  
  
They got dressed in their costumes and looked in the golden framed mirror in the attic. (A/N: Man, they have everything in that attic.)  
  
Kagome looked wonderful. The costume fit her perfectly. She slung the bow and arrows over her shoulder with a black leather strap and tied her hair loosely with another piece of black leather. Strings of her hair framed her face, creating the perfect effect. On her feet, she wore leather slippers.  
  
Sango looked absolutely ghostly in her clothes. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, and she wore slender, long, black boots that laced up. With her teeth, which glowed fluorescently white in the dark as they found out later, and her trademark glare, she looked absolutely evil.  
  
After they packed their costumes, Kagome set off.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As you can see, I'm very tired right now and have no more ideas. The next chapter and the chapter after that will have more angst. They will be longer, since they're about the Halloween party and stuff.  
  
Sesshoumaru will have a more important part later, but it's not that big. You'll find out what I mean near the end. That's when Kag & Inu finally find out who they are. Bwaahaahaa!!! They will have to suffer until then! *people staring* *cough* sorry. I didn't give Sango hiraikotsu, because it would be too big, although it would be cool. You'll find out what the guy's costume's look like in the next chapter.  
  
Until next time, REVIEW! 


	7. Halloween

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. *sigh*  
  
I just had a writer's burst, if there's such a thing, so I have been typing like furious. This chapter is gonna be pretty intense. It's about the Halloween party. Read to find out more!  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
It was the afternoon of the Halloween party. Kagome was just getting ready to go to Sango's house. Out of the blue, she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down and saw Shippo's big brown eyes.  
  
"Kagome, will you pick me up when your party is over? Kaede is letting me stay up late, so I'm trick-or-treating with Naomi."  
  
"Okay Shippo. I'll pick you up. I have to go now."  
  
"Okay. Bye," said Shippo.  
  
She got in the car and drove off. (A/N: Just pretend she's old enough to drive a car, and the car is owned by the orphanage.)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Miroku was already at Sango's house. He was wearing a black and purple robe with beads wrapped around his hand. He also held a golden staff with rings jingling on it. Kagome had to drive them to the party that was held at a random student's house.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inuyasha greeted them when they got there. He was wearing a black haori with a red shirt underneath, and black, baggy pants. Around his neck was a necklace made of red teeth and black prayer beads. His silver hair really went well with the outfit. It seemed to bring out the demon inside of his. Jagged red stripes were painted on his cheeks, and his eyes were crimson from the colored contacts, but it looked real.  
  
Ghosts, witches, pirates, devils, and vampires were dancing inside. The room was decorated with black streamers, and the dim lights gave the room a spooky effect. Everything was dark and black. The designer was really good. He had even added fog from hidden machines.  
  
They began talking near the refreshment table. Soon, Sango and Miroku went to dance, after a few reluctant arguments from Sango, and Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"The room looks great," said Kagome.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome smiled. He was cute when he was nervous.  
  
"How would you like to dance?"  
  
Inuyasha could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. He never would have suspected that question in a million years.  
  
They went to the dance floor next to Miroku and Sango. After ten minutes of dancing continuously, the song took on a slow beat.  
  
Inuyasha looked around nervously, tugging at his hair and said, "Maybe we better sit this one out."  
  
Kagome could have laughed at the way Inuyasha looked at that moment. There he was looking around with a blush sitting on his painted cheeks. The contacts made him look evil, but he just looked strange with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"You don't know how to dance, do you?"  
  
"Feh," was the small reply.  
  
Kagome laughed and brought him on the dance floor.  
  
"Just relax. Listen to the music and unwind."  
  
Soon, they were dancing comfortably. Kagome's chin was resting on Inuyasha's shoulder and they both had their eyes closed. Their heartbeat pounded as one. Both knew what the other was thinking. But soon, their perfect moment was ruined when another song started up and couples began stampeding the floor.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome had fallen asleep for about an hour in the backyard where she had gone to escape the noise. Her bow and arrows lay by her side and her haori kept her warm. But inside, terror boiled. The mood of the night had begun to haunt her dreams.  
  
'What's going on? Where am I?' Kagome stood in the middle of a barren wasteland. Suddenly she was jerked away into a vast nothingness. Kagome felt hard tiles under her hands. She looked up and saw a blurred vision of a hospital room. A lady stood at the edge of the bed, sobbing. 'Mom?!' The lady didn't respond. Kagome took a look at the man lying on the bed. He looked so peaceful. His graying hair was brushed across his face. He looked so familiar..... 'Dad?' breathed Kagome. Tears were crawling up to her eyes. But before she could reach out to them, she was jerked away again. This time she was stationed at the front of a house. The night was clear. All of a sudden, police squads interrupted the quiet. A young girl came out wailing. Rain began to fall, but Kagome didn't feel it. Her whole body was numb. She realized what this was. This was her past. 'No!' screamed Kagome. 'I don't want to remember this!' She clutched her head in her hands and began to cry. Both the Kagome were crying. Both not wanting to believe their lives. 'No. Don't bring me back. I don't want to remember!' But her words were ineffective to the strange force behind this. Again Kagome was tugged away. Silence enveloped her. Leaves fell across her face. She lifted her head. There stood – Inuyasha? No, wait it was a young boy. He began running toward the street. A scream could be heard as the boy was hit with the car. With tears making her face sticky, Kagome stared in horror. Two words escaped her lips. 'My prince.' At the shock of everything, Kagome fainted.  
  
Kagome awoke with a jolt. She began to cry, tears running down her face and entering her mouth with a salty taste. She cried incessantly for thirty minutes. Finally she got up, gripping the bow and arrows in her hand. Tears kept flowing down her face and the carved jewel cut at her palm. She staggered into the room, hoping to find relief from her pain.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Everything was dark inside. Many people were dancing, but she wanted to be left alone. She stumbled to the table and took a bottle of beer. Confusion clouding her thoughts, she began to drink. Bottle after bottle, she gulped down the liquid. It burned her tongue and throat, but she couldn't stop. Tears were drying on her cheeks, but more streamed down. Finally, she couldn't take anymore. She took her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. Her shoulders shook with every cry. She was definitely drunk, but she knew one thing. She didn't want to be alive.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome's shivering figure and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She jerked away and growled, "Don't touch me."  
  
He cried, "What's wrong with you!?"  
  
"You want to know what's wrong with me!? Everything!" screamed Kagome, startling everyone. "You have no idea what my life is like! I get pushed around like nothing from one house to another! Nobody wants me! Do you know why?! Because I'm an orphan!"  
  
After her outbreak, Kagome ultimately broke. She threw herself on the ground. Everyone just stared. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Kagome was an orphan? Was that why she didn't want him to see her house?  
  
Softly, he said, "I'm sorry Kagome. I had no idea."  
  
"Nobody does! Everybody thinks I'm just a happy little girl with a perfect life. And no one cares!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I care about you."  
  
Kagome wanted to believe, but she couldn't.  
  
"How?! How could you care after a few weeks? I can't believe you. You're lying!"  
  
Everyone was staring now, stunned by the scene in front of them. Sango stepped out.  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"Don't talk to me! Just leave me alone!"  
  
But Inuyasha wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"Kagome, I can help you."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe him. How was he going to help her?  
  
"I told you to leave me alone!"  
  
She jumped up and pushed her way past the sea of people, trying to escape.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" pleaded Inuyasha.  
  
But Kagome had already gone in the car.  
  
Inuyasha stood there. He stared at the quickly disappearing headlights. Sango hurried up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to call the police! She could get hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha knew what he had to do. He ran towards his motorcycle.  
  
"Sango! You go with Miroku and call the police!"  
  
"But where are you going?!"  
  
He said while he turned on the engine, "I'm going after her."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inside the car, Kagome was seething with anger. But the anger soon turned into concern when she remembered Shippo. She wiped her tears away and began the drive to Naomi's house. She couldn't let Shippo know she was crying. She glanced at the clock. 9:54. Just in time.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inuyasha wandered the streets looking for Kagome, calling out her name once in a while. He was beginning to get nervous.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey, Shippo! Sorry I was late."  
  
"It's okay. I had a great time."  
  
Shippo began talking about his night. Gradually, Kagome began to lose control of the wheel. She would drift off and then come back. Her eyesight grew blurry. Haze crept onto the car, fogging up the windshield. She tried to wipe it off, but it wouldn't work. She realized it was her own eyes that were misting up. She blinked again and again, trying to get a hold of herself. Dizziness began to take over.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?"  
  
She tried to answer but she couldn't. She was too drunk. Suddenly, she swerved, and Shippo screamed.  
  
The car bumped along the gravel. 'We're going to die.' Kagome thought. 'We're going to die, and it's entirely my fault. It's always my fault.'  
  
Suddenly they hit a tree. The car made a huge noise, jolting both of them. Shippo hit his against the dashboard ad let a small groan. Blood poured out of their wounds. Kagome caught a glimpse of Shippo's little figure.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Shippo," she whispered. Tears ran down her face. "I tried to protect you, but I failed."  
  
She fell unconscious and the bow and arrows fell with a clatter to the ground. Then all was silent.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
*sob* It's so sad. *sigh* So, did you like it? I have nothing to say. Read the next chapter to see even more angst and surprises.  
  
V Now, push the little button down there, and see what it does! 


	8. Terror

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Hey! This chapter will be pretty sad and surprising. Sorry to keep you in suspense. Read on!  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Kagome blinked at the bright lights. 'Where am I?' she wondered. She sat up and felt a surge of pain. She fell back, clutching her head. It was soft and cottony.  
  
"What the-"  
  
She gasped. She was wearing a bandage! Suddenly, the memories flooded back to her. The party, the nightmares, the alcohol, and the crash. And Shippo.  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
She forced herself to get up and stagger to the door.  
  
"Where is Shippo?!" she yelled at the secretary at the table.  
  
"What are you doing up? You're still injured! You should be back in bed!"  
  
Kagome ignored the nurse's commands and tore through the rooms. Finally, she found him.  
  
She gasped. He lay as still as ever, bandages surrounding his head. His lips were white and motionless. He didn't move, although his breathing was steady. A nurse came in and began to comfort her.  
  
"We're sorry dear. He's in a coma."  
  
Kagome walked, trembling, to his bedside and collapsed. She began sobbing with murmurs of "I'm sorry" and "It's all my fault". Tears dropped on the bed sheet with a rhythmic patter. After a while, the nurse led her back to her room. She crawled into bed and curled herself up, crying herself to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome awoke with a start, sweat dripping down her face. She looked around the room. She was still in the hospital. It was 5:31. She had been asleep for quite a while. She stumbled to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face repeatedly.  
  
She looked into the mirror. Her face was worn and tired, drenched with water. She breathed heavily and fog clouded up the mirror. Why had she woken up again? Oh yeah, the nightmare. She hated them, but they would never go away. She remembered Shippo.  
  
'He would probably be better off without me. Everyone would probably be better off without me. After all, it was my fault. I was so stupid. How could I be so stupid and selfish? I got drunk and yelled at Inuyasha, and to top it all off, I had to get Shippo hurt when I promised I would take care of him. Everyone hates me.'  
  
Again she gazed into the mirror. She couldn't stand her face. Finally, after she couldn't take it anymore, she threw a comb at it, shattering it into a million pieces. One pierced her hand and she winced in pain. Blood trickled slowly down the sink, staining the sides. She didn't bother to clean it, or her wound. She climbed into her bed and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her gaze fell upon the colorless walls. It was too white. She couldn't handle white right now. She needed black. She let out a small, exasperated scream. Blood seeped out of her gash, flowing onto the white bed sheets. She didn't care. One less thing that was white.  
  
'Everyone hates me. They would all be better off without me. Especially Shippo. Shippo would be happy if I were gone. And he should be happy.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Noooo!!!!"  
  
Kagome abruptly awoke again, startled by her dreams. She couldn't stand the blood and the memories. Why wouldn't they leave?!  
  
She clutched her head, crying softly. After about an hour, she looked up. She had made up her mind. There was only one way to end this.  
  
She began planning her escape from the white prison.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Excuse me; I'm here to see Miss Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Okay, follow me."  
  
Inuyasha and the nurse walked to Room 2439. She opened the door and suddenly stopped.  
  
"Excuse me, but why have you stopped?"  
  
She pointed a finger into the room. He gasped.  
  
The blankets were sprawled on the floor, dotted with blood. Trash was all over the place, and the window was wide open, with the wind fluttering the bed sheets tied together. The walls were painted red, probably blood. When they searched the bathroom, they saw glass lying in a pile at the bottom of the sink. They searched all over the place. There seemed to be rubbish and blood laying everywhere, but no Kagome.  
  
"No," whispered Inuyasha.  
  
The nurse glanced at him and said, "I'm afraid she's gone."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome climbed onto the bus, faint from loss of blood. She sat in the back, avoiding everyone else. She rested, shocked from what she was about to do. But she wouldn't back down. This is what she was going to do; there was no doubt about it.  
  
She waited patiently for the bus to arrive at her stop. She didn't really mind. She had all the time in the world. According to everyone else, she was already gone. Everyone was already having a better life. She was sick of this life. And when you're sick of your life, there is no reason to live. 'What is there for me now anyways? Nothing, except, maybe, Inuyasha. I do want to see him again, but I can't. I won't back down.'  
  
She thought of the last time she saw him. She was raging. She could still remember the hurt on his face. 'I even hurt you Inuyasha. I'm so sorry.' She thought of his silver hair. She thought of his fuzzy dog ears. She thought of how they had worked together on the project. And she thought of his words. 'I care about you.' Had he really said that? 'I care about you too, Inuyasha.'  
  
The bus stopped with a lurch. She glanced up. She was there. She was at the lake. Good, it was vacant. No one was going to stop her. Not even Inuyasha. She began dragging herself toward the pier.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha's voice ringed throughout eh hillside. She wouldn't be here. Of course she wouldn't be here. He had been searching for two hours now. There was only one place she could be. The lake. He furiously drove off one his bike.  
  
'Baka Kagome. What are you up to now?! You better not get hurt.'  
  
The motorcycle roared frantically as he raced down the street.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome stared at the wide lake. The sun was setting with beautifully blended reds and purples. The lights danced across the still lake. Clear blue mixed into the rainbow like oil. Tears fell from her eyes, forming ripples in the water. 'I'm sorry everyone. I know you'll be happy now. Goodbye.'  
  
She saw her reflection in the water. She couldn't stand to see it, see her that way. She plunged into the cold water. She couldn't swim, she was weak from the shortage of blood, and she knew she would drown. Salt water and tears stung her eyes. Finally she ran out of breath and gasped, tiny bubbles escaping her mouth. It was met with water that would not satisfy her lungs; only fill her mouth with emptiness. Instinct caused her to struggle, but she finally fainted after she saw one more sight.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inuyasha reached the lake just in time to see Kagome sink into the water.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Without thinking, he swam after her. 'What were you thinking Kagome?'  
  
He grabbed her arm, but seeing her pale face, he was afraid he was too late. He thought he saw her try to say something, but he couldn't take any chances. He pulled her to the surface and took a deep breath. He picked her up and climbed out. He laid her on the pier and tried to find any signs of her survival.  
  
"Kagome, please don't die!" he whispered.  
  
Tears ran down his cheeks and splattered against his soft face. He fought back choked sobs when she didn't wake.  
  
All of a sudden, she let out a cough. Water dribbled down her chin and she sat up. She looked into Inuyasha's warm amber eyes. She felt like falling into his arms, but she just couldn't.  
  
"Why did you save me?" she said in a quiet voice.  
  
His worry soon turned into fury.  
  
"The better question is, why did you try to suicide?!"  
  
Silently, she stared at him piercingly. Her cheeks and lips were pale from loss of blood.  
  
Softly, she whispered, "I don't know Inuyasha, I don't know. Do you...forgive me for everything I've done?"  
  
Her eyes grew heavy and everything went black. Inuyasha picked her up and brought her to the bike, murmuring, "You didn't do anything wrong..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Don't you just hate those white rooms? *shiver*  
  
So whaddya think? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
  
Please review! *sparkly eyes* 


	9. Revival and Fast Food

Disclaimer: As we all know, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. *sniff*  
  
Sorry guys, but I won't be able to update a lot since I have a lot of projects. STUPID SCHOOL!!! Here try this: Take a non-toxic pen and draw an x on their hand. Whenever someone says their name, they have to say whatever you tell them to. I was forced to say 'evil monkeys will take over the world', but I would probably say it anyways.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Kagome sat silently next to Inuyasha, staring at Shippo. It was dawn and the blood-red sun was just rising. It threw an orange glow across the canvas of the sky. Inuyasha had stayed up with Kagome for any signs of revival from Shippo. The cardio machine beeped steadily, assuring them that he was still alive. A nurse walked in and handed them a piece of bread.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's all we have right now," the nurse apologized.  
  
Inuyasha replied, "That's okay, thanks."  
  
He tried to force feed Kagome, but she wouldn't budge. She just sat there, her elbows on her knees, her hands hanging limply, and her head crouched low. All she did was stare at Shippo. 'She must really be worried,' thought Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's eyes were blank and staring, but she had tons of questions floating in her mind.  
  
'My life. It's so complicated. I was so sure everyone hated me, and then Inuyasha comes along, trying to stop me from committing suicide. Now I'm back here at the hospital, the dungeon, and I'm staring at Shippo. He's the one I really care about, and yet he might die. I'll never leave his side, not until he wakes up. It's my duty and responsibility. I don't care if he hates me, as long as he's alive.'  
  
Kagome blinked back a tear, but otherwise didn't move. She had made up her mind. She was going to stay there.  
  
Sango slipped in, followed by Miroku. They stood at the bedside, watching both Shippo and Kagome for any movements.  
  
"So Kagome must really feel terrible," whispered Sango.  
  
"Yeah," was all Inuyasha's reply. He was too intent on trying to get Kagome to eat, or at least move. She hadn't eaten in more then a day.  
  
Miroku gazed silently. He didn't move or say anything, to the surprise of everyone. Finally, he walked over to a cozy bench and sat down.  
  
"I should have been quicker with the police. Maybe then, they wouldn't be hurt."  
  
Inuyasha and Sango stared with astonishment at Miroku. They hadn't expected that response from him. In fact they didn't know what to expect of him.  
  
Sango sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha just gaped at the couple, speechless.  
  
"Everyone feels it's their fault. We might never find out the truth. But we can't blame each other for anything. Because the most important thing we have is each other and our lives," said Sango.  
  
Inuyasha let a tear slip past his eye and glanced at Kagome. Her eyes seemed different, full of sadness now, as though she had heard Sango's words.  
  
They all sat there silently, watching Shippo intently, as the blood-red sun rose high into the sky.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was night. The sky was navy blue, and the moon shine gold. Peaceful snores could be heard in the hospital. (A/N: I know they don't let visitors who aren't relatives sleep there, but it's my fan fic.)  
  
The only awake being was Kagome. Her brown eyes stared tearfully and hopelessly. She blinked once, then twice. She got up and stretched her legs out. Silently, she walked over to the bedside. Gazing down at Shippo, she noticed how peaceful he looked. His fiery crimson hair stood in contrast with his face. His eyes were closed, as was his mouth, and his face was pale, but it was peaceful. He didn't look angry or frightened. He looked just the way he was supposed to look, like an angel.  
  
She stroked his hair gently, brushing it past his face. Somehow, she had the feeling that he wasn't mad her. She hoped she was right.  
  
She walked back to her seat and gazed at Inuyasha's sleeping face. 'He had stayed with me this whole time. He must really care bout me. Wow. I guess I do too. Thank you, Inuyasha.'  
  
She sat down next to him, draped her arm across his chest, and fell asleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next day, Kagome awoke with a start. Something was going to happen today, she was sure of it. She quickly glimpsed at Shippo, and stayed in that position for a good thirty minutes. The sunlight beat on her skin, but her eyes never wandered.  
  
Gradually, she saw his small eyes blink and open.  
  
"Ayah! Sango! Inuyasha! Miroku! Shippo's awake!"  
  
They were quickly aroused, and all crawled over to Shippo, staring at him intently. He looked cross-eyed for a while, but quickly recovered. He stared at them for a few seconds. Suddenly, he jumped up.  
  
"Wah! Why are all of you looking at me like that?"  
  
They chatted with happiness and began scrambling to hug the choked Shippo. Finally, Shippo and Kagome had some time alone after the nurses ushered the three teens into the waiting room.  
  
"I thought you were going to be mad at me Shippo, since I caused the accident."  
  
"I could never be mad at you," reassured Shippo. "Besides, I hardly know what happened."  
  
"I know that now," said Kagome, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"I know you are sorry, and I know that you stayed by my side."  
  
"What? But how did you know?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I do. Arigatou, Kagome, for staying alive, and helping me."  
  
Kagome's tears broke through, and she began sobbing with Shippo. They hugged each other for a long time. Finally, they went out to talk to their friends.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Shippo rode on the furious Inuyasha up to his house. He wanted to see the beautiful rooms and the wonderful food and Miyoga, like Kagome had told him.  
  
They walked into the room and were again greeted by Mrs. Tetsusaiga and the green room. Comments about her beauty, Shippo's wellness, and Inuyasha's messy room were made, (with a blush from Inuyasha) (A/N: Have you ever blushed? I haven't.) before they walked to his room. Shippo was delighted the minute he saw it. It was black with specks of silver, like the night sky. Bunches of technology hung around. At his silver desk was a flat, chrome computer. An electric blue orb hung at a corner. A silver lamp shone blue and gold light. A model of the solar system lay thrown carelessly to the side, along with other disregarded projects that were considered 'inferior', at least to Inuyasha. Shippo ran around poking the orb, clicking buttons on the lamp and computer, and throwing the projects around, and was chased by Inuyasha, who was fuming. Kagome watched the scene, apparently trying not to laugh.  
  
Finally, Shippo agreed to go downstairs to try one of Miyoga's 'masterpieces'.  
  
Miyoga walked out and said with a slight twitch in his voice, "You're back! What would you like to try today?"  
  
He brought our luscious dishes of grilled fish, sweet and sour pork, meat buns, sushi, beef noodles, and sour vegetables. Kagome and Inuyasha gobbled up all their food, but Shippo stood off to the side with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Cautiously, Miyoga approached the young boy. "Why aren't you eating anything?"  
  
"I don't like this sort of stuff. Do you have hamburgers or French fries?"  
  
Miyoga laughed and said, "You must be kidding, right?"  
  
Shippo stared at him blankly. "No, I really mean it. I want fast food."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Miyoga, wary to stop him if he attacked. The last time he asked him to make hamburgers, he totally flipped out. Kagome was too preoccupied eating to notice the change in Miyoga.  
  
He silently turned and walked into the kitchen. Pots and pans banged endlessly. All of a sudden, the racket stopped. Miyoga came out, holding a steamy hamburger and fries on a silver platter. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. How come Shippo got real food?  
  
Miyoga walked over to Shippo and brought it under Shippo's nose. Just as he was going to reach for the food, Miyoga snatched it away.  
  
"I will only give this to you if you eat all of the other food I gave you. For now, I will keep this warm in the kitchen. Inuyasha, watch him."  
  
With an inu hanyou watchdog and grumbling hunger in his stomach, Shippo had no choice but to eat. Even Kagome agreed that this was a very efficient way to get the kitsune who would only eat junk food, to eat some healthy food.  
  
Shippo suspiciously took a nibble of the sweet and sour pork. Soon, he was hooked and began wolfing down all the delicious delicacies.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"BURP!!!"  
  
The three friends sat on the white couch, stuffed with food. Their mouths were smeared with cuisines. Inuyasha burped again. He had eaten Shippo's hamburger, after he didn't show any sign of stopping. They all fell into a deep slumber, including Miyoga.  
  
*snore* *snore* *snore* *snore* *snore*  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Aiiiyaaah! It's 8:57! We need to get home!" Kagome yelled into their ears.  
  
Everyone jumped up, rubbing their ears from the piercing scream, since they were all at least part demon.  
  
Shippo gazed tiredly at his watch. "Waaah! We need to get home!"  
  
They rushed out with "Thanks for having us over!" and "Bye!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
So, did you like it? I made Shippo wake up, since you were all telling me to, and I just couldn't kill him.  
  
Any comments? Please push the button that says 'Reviews' and we will get back to you as soon as possible. ^ ^ 


	10. Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, only in my pathetic dreams that I cannot reach.  
  
Hey you guys. Sorry about this, but Kagome and Inuyasha find out they're the little girl and boy at the end of the story. However, they do fall for each other before that. Ummmm........ They've already fallen for each other. Btw, is it manga or magna? Okay, I've kind of gotten writer's block, so this chapter will just be a step toward the evil, but ever- powerful Naraku. READ ON MY MIND-SLAVES!!! *cough* I mean, why don't you find out what happens next? *laughs nervously*  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
"Now remember students, permission slips must be turned in by Friday or else you won't be able to go to the camp."  
  
Kagome mouthed every single one of the teacher's words tiredly. Mr. Takahashi (A/N: btw, when I made his name, I forgot it was also Rumiko Takahashi's name. Sorry!)had been repeating the same thing over and over again for the entire week. And every day, he said in the same monotonous tone.  
  
Inuyasha saw her rolling her eyes. He began staring at her unintentionally. They locked eyes for a moment, then looked away, blushing furiously. Luckily for them, no one had seen.  
  
They were going to Taramori Forest (A/N: I don't know why I thought of that.), the most famous national park in the world. It would have been better if they were allowed to go by themselves, but the parents didn't trust them and had sent chaperones.  
  
Kagome sighed as she thought about all the work she had to do. However, she soon brightened when she remembered the trip. She would be with all her friends. 'Including Inuyasha.' She gasped when she noticed what she had just thought. 'Where had that come from?'  
  
She quickly glanced at Inuyasha. His head was lifted, his eyes directed toward the sky. The silver strands of his hair flowed down his back. The fuzzy ears sat perched on his head, twitching at every single sound. 'Oh how I wish I could feel his ears.' Again, Kagome was shocked. 'What? Why did I just say that? No! Must resist urge to pet ears.'  
  
She quickly looked away; her eyes shut tight, her hands clenched into fists at her side, and a blush rising into her cheeks. She jumped, startled, at the touch of Sango's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Whoa, Kagome, you need to calm down! You're too tense!" scolded Sango.  
  
Kagome flushed and mumbled, "Sorry," before turning her attention back to the teacher.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome fumbled through her room, desperately trying to get ready for the trip before the night was over. Hastily, she tossed almost all her belongings out of her small box that served as a 'closet'. She only had a big black plastic bag to serve as luggage. Nevertheless, she was in a cheerful mood, if not a hectic one. She blew a strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail. Finally, she sighed and sat slumped on her bed.  
  
She gazed at her reflection in her cracked mirror with a rough wooden frame. She was plain, nothing special. She stared for what seemed like forever. Slowly, her appearance began to change. After a few moments, Kagome was thoroughly confused. The reflection in the mirror certainly was not her. It was older, more sophisticated, and definitely from a different era.  
  
The image had long, silky hair, decorated with rich violet orbs. Her eyes were full of knowledge and age, and they glowed with purple lights, with sparks of pink and gold. Golden earrings studded with jewels hung from her pointed ears, and she wore an ivory and lavender kimono. A warm amethyst glow surrounded her.  
  
Kagome silently stood up. The figure didn't move at all. She approached the mirror cautiously. Slowly, she raised her hand and touched the cool glass. The woman smiled and disappeared. Kagome gasped as she watched the glass change back to its crystal blankness. Her own true double appeared in the mirror, with a look of pure shock and surprise.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Startled, she jumped and turned around. There stood the same eerie lady, still smiling sadly at Kagome.  
  
Kagome stood there, slightly frightened at this woman and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
The woman's eyes gave a little twinkle as she opened her mouth to answer her. Her voice echoed in a tender way. "Kagome. You will live a hard life. I have come to warn you. You must be wary of the future. You will soon be in danger. Believe me."  
  
With that, the strange person faded away. Kagome gasped and dropped on her bed, totally in shock with what had happened.  
  
'What does she mean I'll be in danger? Should I trust her? Should I go on the trip?' She caught glimpses of Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku and frowned. 'Of course I'm going! I can't let some illusion scare me. Besides, what could happen? I don't even know if she was real. For all I know, I just stayed too long in that hospital. I need some fresh air.' She sighed and left her room to join Kaede and Shippo in a last game of slapjack before she left for the woods.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Bye Shippo! Bye Kaede!" Kagome yelled to them before she left on the school bus that was supposed to take them there.  
  
Besides the backpack on her back, she held the large black bag. She dragged it behind her laboriously, trying ineffectually to lug the huge bag up the bus stairs. Kaede and Shippo laughed heartily at the sight of her like that, a vein popping out of her head and the bag stuck awkwardly in the door and the idiot bus driver yelling at her to hurry up. Finally she got through and faced the obstacle of dragging it all the way down the lane. Really pissed off and embarrassed, she waved goodbye as the bus lurched forward, causing her to fall backward over the bulge known as her suitcase.  
  
She ambled awkwardly to her friends, letting out a huge sigh as she plopped down next to Sango. The bus had headed for the dirt road that led to the National Park.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Once there, the seniors dragged their bags up the rocky hill to their cabins. Kagome and Sango entered Cabin 7. Kagome landed on one of the bottom bunk beds, panting furiously. However, she quickly jumped up. The bed felt like rocks! She looked around for another bed, but they were all taken by the seemingly innocent students. She growled ferociously, but none would budge.  
  
"Why me!?" she wailed as the girls around her burst into laughter.  
  
Trying to make the best of the situation, Kagome stuffed her bed with spare clothes from her luckily over-packed bag.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They trudged outside, the grass crunching under their feet. The rest of the class was already there. They were divided into groups. Luckily, and strangely, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were on the same group. (A/N: It was me!!)  
  
They had the day to themselves until night came, when they had to report back to camp. They stood in silence for a while, staring at the dirt or the pine trees surrounding them, smelling the calming aroma of nature, or listening to the birds chirp cheerfully around them.  
  
Miroku was the first to speak. "You guys want to go to the mess hall?"  
  
With a shrug and a mumble, the headed toward the cafeteria. After all, there wasn't anything else to do.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The whole class sat on rooting logs around the crackling fire, telling creepy tales and legends. Light danced across their faces and combined with the whispers and smoke. Kagome was suddenly reminded of the strange lady. One lone student's voice rang throughout the forest.  
  
"And she slowly walked deeper into the forest. A twig cracked nearby, but she kept going. A shadow came closer and closer. She raised her lamp toward the creatures face and saw........."  
  
The kid screamed, along with everyone else. Kagome and Sango jumped up, their hearts racing. Miroku's violet eyes opened wide. The student fell on his back, cackling evilly. Many of them grumbled, others sat silently, totally shocked. Sesshoumaru sat there, staring into the sky, apparently unaware of what was going on.  
  
After a round of marshmallows, the students agreed on going on a midnight hike through the woods. They had plenty flashlights and the moon was bright and full.  
  
They walked slowly, their low voices drifting around the trees like lost souls. Whispers surrounded the air. Here and there, dried glass would rustle because of the nocturnal animals.  
  
Kagome walked slowly, observing her surroundings. Suddenly, she was aware that she was alone, abandoned from the rest of the group. She looked around desperately, trying to find something familiar. She twirled around...... and found herself face to face with the golden orbs of Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked her.  
  
"I can't find the rest of the group."  
  
"Idiot, how'd you get lost?"  
  
Kagome scowled and retorted, "Don't call me that! It was an accident. Hey..... how come you're out here too?"  
  
Inuyasha sputtered and curtly replied, "I came to find you, idiot."  
  
Kagome growled in the darkness with annoyance.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They strolled by the moonlight, hoping to find their way back. Meanwhile, they talked quietly.  
  
"So, I've never seen your dad," said Kagome, trying to start a conversation. She turned her head expectantly at him.  
  
He refused to look at her, but replied, "He left when I was young. I've only seen him once since, and they told me he was killed by a demon called Naraku."  
  
Her face fell, and she wished she had never asked the question. "I'm sorry," she whispered, while reaching out to touch his shoulder.  
  
Attempting to steer the conversation in a different direction, she asked, "Do you believe in magical aura?"  
  
He stared at her with surprise at such a change in discussion, but answered, "Yeah, I guess. I guess I also believe in demons and other ancient magic, like possession over the human body. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and told him of the woman who appeared in her mirror.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't make this up?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I didn't!" she snapped sternly.  
  
"Well I'd say she's a little late. I mean, almost getting yourself killed twice has got to mean danger," he gave a small smile, but she didn't smile back.  
  
"I'm kind of scared Inuyasha. Something bad might happen. I mean, we're already walking alone in the middle of the woods. Who knows what might happen?"  
  
As if on cue, a shrill cry rang in their ears.  
  
"Kukukukukuku!" (A/N: Guess who it is?)  
  
A white figure jumped from the trees and stood in front of them. A blue mask covered his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I am Naraku."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Bwwaaahhhhaaahhhaaa!!!!!!! What? Who did you think it was, Barney? I'll update soon! I promise! I'm soooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. Homework got me. *sigh* Well, don't kill me!  
  
Please r/r! I know I'm annoying, but that's the point! I mean....never mind! Just review! 


	11. Naraku

Disclaimer: *sigh* here we go again *sigh* (monotone voice) I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. *sigh* There, you happy now? (lawyers staring at me)  
  
You have to help me get rid of them! *jerks thumb at lawyers* They're freaking me out! I'm gonna change the genre, but what should I change it to? It's not really angst anymore. *sigh* So.... humor? Not really. Action? Really only in this chapter. Adventure? Eeeeeeehhhhh. Tragedy? Maybe. Romance? Hmmmmm... As you can see, I need serious help. Oh, and thanks for all my reviewers, although I know there aren't many. By the way, do you guys want me to reply to your reviews or something? Now, TO THE STORY! *dramatic music*  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
"Naraku," growled Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku chuckled deeply. His teeth shone sinisterly in the moonlight.  
  
"Oh, you know me," he said. "How wonderful! I won't have to spend all that tedious time trying to introduce myself. Some people can be so dense."  
  
He put his hand on his forehead, covering the dark black eyes. Raising it a little, he peered at the couple standing in shock.  
  
"But of course, with you, I can get right to it."  
  
A deep growl escaped Inuyasha's throat. He took a step forward, with Kagome following him. Suddenly, he stopped, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, I promise that you won't be hurt. I won't let anything to happen to you. But you can't follow me if I am to keep that promise. Please, stay here, away from danger."  
  
Kagome gasped, and tried to look into his eyes, but the warm, golden orbs were covered by his hair.  
  
"Inuyasha," she softly whispered. "I don't need you to tell me that. But you have to promise me that you won't be hurt."  
  
Inuyasha turned his head away from her and didn't answer. Kagome could feel the tears rising up like a flood during a thunderstorm.  
  
"I said promise me!" she yelled. Grabbing his hair, she pulled him to face her, and screamed, "Inuyasha! Promise me you won't be killed!"  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her. His eyes filled with sorrow as he stared at her sad, desperate expression. The forest was silent except for her deep breaths. Finally, he touched the hands holding his silver locks and gently brought them down. Slowly, he walked away, his head against his chest. Kagome couldn't believe it. He didn't answer her. What did that mean? Was Inuyasha going to die?  
  
"Inuyasha, you better not die!"  
  
He whispered sadly, "Kagome, I have to avenge my father's death. And if that costs me my life, then so be it. You need to understand that."  
  
He walked toward Naraku's silhouette.  
  
Naraku let out a yawn and said, "Are you two done? I would like to kill you now."  
  
He smiled maliciously and sprinkled a powder around him. Inuyasha looked around, confused, wondering why he had done such a strange thing. All of a sudden, giant roots shot out of the ground. The squirmed in the air like trapped birds and charged at Inuyasha. Kagome screamed as they attacked the hanyou who was trying his hardest not to get hit. She ran toward him, but a small tendril curled up and caught her ankle. Her bag slipped out of her hands.  
  
Naraku laughed again at the sight of the two teenagers being attacked by the magical roots. It was almost too easy. Inuyasha screamed at him while he scraped the roots that were more dangerous then any weed, or sword for that matter. Naraku looked over at the young girl sprawled on the ground. She was knocked out from that mighty fall. 'Well, no need to worry about her, at least for now. I guess I should just finish off the hanyou.' He slowly advanced Inuyasha, a small smirk playing on his lips. With a flick of his hands, the roots retreated into the ground. He took out a small metal flute from his robes and played a haunting melody. The sharp notes twisted Inuyasha's ears. But that wasn't all. A whooshing sound came from the sky. Cautiously, Inuyasha looked up.  
  
The sky was now a blanket of shimmering green. No wait, scratch that, it was a horde of dragons! They slashed through the sky wildly, looking for prey. Inuyasha gasped. Their claws glinted in the moonlight, waiting to attack. He turned to Naraku.  
  
"These are my dragons," said Naraku. "They are starving. Perhaps you shall make a good meal for them. If not, at least they'll get some exercise. They have been cooped up for a while."  
  
Inuyasha shook at the thought, and then turned his attention to Kagome, who was unconscious. 'How am I gonna get out of this? I can't protect Kagome and myself, and kill Naraku. Grrrrrr......... There's nothing I can do! I hate when that happens......'  
  
Thinking quickly, he remembered his promise. 'Kagome, I promise you won't be hurt.' He knew what he had to do. He raced to Kagome's limp body and completely covered right before he felt the giant claws ripping at his flesh and heard Naraku's evil laugh.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome awoke in a dark, cold place. 'Where am I?' She carefully studied her surroundings. There was absolutely nothing. The ground was hard and colored a strange wine hue. Only smoke curled its way around her. It moved hauntingly and slowly, swirling cautiously around her. 'What's going on? Where am I? This is not Taramori Forest! What happened to Inuyasha? Oh my god.... Is this Heaven? Or the other place? No, I can't be dead. What's going on?!' To her surprise, she had screamed the last sentence. Her voice echoed eerily in the barren land. Suddenly, an image crept toward her. Kagome gasped and pulled herself into a small ball, trying to decipher exactly who, or what, the figure was. Finally, she saw its face. She gasped.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inuyasha screamed in agony as the claws gorged into him. Blood spurted out of the wounds. Every time, it would loop up and dive back down, creating a fresh gash. But he would not leave Kagome. 'If I go, Kagome will surely be killed. There is nothing I can do.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome stood up and walked boldly up to the lady standing before her. She cocked her head to the side curiously, squinting at her. She slightly opened her mouth, but closed it again. She raised a finger, and put it down again.  
  
At last, she asked her, "Aren't you the lady that went into my room?"  
  
The strange person smiled her sad grin and replied, "Yes, I am. I also told you that you would be in danger. And as you know, you are now in danger."  
  
"What? Where am I?"  
  
"You are in Taramori Forest. However, truth be told, you are actually in your mind. This is a dream, so to speak. Your body in real life is still in danger."  
  
"What? First of all, tell me, who are you?"  
  
"I am Aki, a guardian from the oracles. I try to protect the special ones in danger. You, young one, are in danger. You can still escape your fate now. Just wake up and run away."  
  
Kagome looked up at her.  
  
"What about Inuyasha?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What about Inuyasha? What will happen to him?" Kagome said, her voice rising.  
  
"Oh, your dog-hanyou companion. He will stay and try to kill the other hanyou."  
  
"What other hanyou?"  
  
"The one called..... Naraku, was it?"  
  
"What, you mean Naraku's a hanyou?"  
  
Aki looked puzzled for a second and replied, "Yes."  
  
"Well, you still didn't answer my question. What will happen to Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome, don't you understand? He will die."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inuyasha was still shielding Inuyasha, but consciousness was slipping away from him. 'No, I will protect her. I won't abandon her.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome fell to her knees at the shocking words.  
  
"What do you mean he's going to die? I won't leave him! I can't do that after all he did for me!"  
  
Aki showed no emotion. She stared at Kagome for eternity. At last she spoke.  
  
"I know this is hard for you. However, if you help him, you are sure to die. Listen to me Kagome, you have to escape this. You can live a better life. You don't need this pain."  
  
"I don't care! I need to help him! Get me out of here!"  
  
For a second, Kagome thought she saw a blazing fire burn in Aki's eyes and a wild sense shrouded her senses, but after a split second, it was gone.  
  
Aki spoke again, but in a louder, and more aggressive voice. "No! Kagome! I will not let you go, unless you promise me you won't interfere with Inuyasha's battle!"  
  
"No! Let me go!"  
  
A blinding electric blue light surrounded Kagome, and a bright pink light spilled from her eyes. Startled, Aki jumped back, but made a big mistake. She had let Kagome free.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Red. That was all she could see: red and darkness. Drowsily, she opened her eyes all the way. She gasped as she realized what the crimson substance was. Blood. Inuyasha's blood. She looked up and saw him, lying limply on top of her. Up ahead of them flew the cruel dragons. Hatred burned inside her heart. She scrambled to her feet and felt something stab her ankle. There, lying on the ground was her giant, yellow bag. But what had poked her? Inside her bag was a jewel. No, a bow! It was the bow and arrows she had taken to the Halloween party. Her heart sunk even more as she remembered that night. But how had they gotten inside her bag?  
  
Without thinking about the subject anymore, she grabbed the bow and arrows.  
  
Aiming them at Naraku, she yelled, "Naraku! This is for you!"  
  
He took one blow of his flute, and the dragons disintegrated. The forest was silent. At long last, Naraku let out a deep laugh.  
  
"You, an inferior human being, defeat me? Don't make me laugh!" (A/N: Why do villains always say that?)  
  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, half-breed scum!" (A/N: And that?)  
  
She pulled the string back a little more, threatening him. Naraku smirked and lunged forward.  
  
"Bad move!" Kagome yelled.  
  
She let the arrow fly. A violet glow surrounded it, making it look like a comet. It whizzed through the air and flew like an eagle, until.......it hit its target.  
  
Naraku flew back with the force of the arrow. He choked out a gasp of surprise followed with a spurt of blood. The glow of the arrow increased, almost swallowing his body. He landed on a tree, where, the arrow grew and grew until nothing was left but a bloody arrow.  
  
Kagome stumbled over to Inuyasha, faint from loss of energy. She collapsed next to him and put her hands on his chest. A warm amethyst light poured from her hands and spread through his body. The wounds stopped bleeding, although not completely healed. Inuyasha remained still. Tears flowed down Kagome's face before she fainted.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! For all of you out there who like Naraku, although there aren't many, I'm sorry he died! Who is this mystery person named Aki? Is she good or bad? How did the arrows end up in Kagome's bag? Find out in the next episode of.......... Promises! or not. ^ ^  
  
I got a little writers block near the middle, so I couldn't update. Sorry. Tell, how many more chapters should I write, not including the last 2 chapters and the epilogue?  
  
Reply so I can get some answers! Or else I won't update! *cough*yeah rite*cough* *whistle* I didn't say anything! 


	12. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I am not Takahashi! Do I look like Takahashi? No! Get it through your minds, people! Gosh! *smile*  
  
Sorry I didn't update sooner. It's just so hard. So much to say and so many ways to say it in. *sigh* I hope you can forgive me. After all, I did update, didn't I? *smile* Thanks to all those who reviewed! Well, to stop you from waiting any more, here's chapter eleven! ^ ~  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
Urgent whispers aroused Kagome from her slumber. Through blurred eyes, she gazed at the strange people around her. Who were they? And this place looked so familiar. White...white! This was the hospital! But why? Why was she at the hospital...again? Suddenly, before she had anymore time to think, the door burst open and Sango ran in, followed by Miroku and a couple of nurses who had tried to hold her back but failed.  
  
Sango fell at Kagome's bedside with tears shining on her cheeks. "I thought you were going to die! We couldn't find you and then we saw you and Inuyasha lying in the middle of the forest and there was all this blood and you wouldn't wake up and there was a bloody arrow and you were unconscious for three days and Inuyasha's not awake yet and I was so scared!"  
  
The words came out in a blur and the last part was shout out, right before Sango threw her arms around Kagome and bawled into her shoulder. Kagome just sat there for a minute until she smiled and pushed Sango back.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm okay now, can't you see that?"  
  
Sango silently nodded and reluctantly sat in a chair by a nurse's offer. However, it wasn't long before realization hit Kagome.  
  
She jumped up and yelled, "What?! You mean Inuyasha is still unconscious?!"  
  
The nurses, weary of all the screaming and anxiety pulled her down to lie in the bed until she stopped kicking and screaming.  
  
Through deep breaths, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha is still hurt?"  
  
All the nurses nodded vigorously, hoping to calm the teenage girl. However, they had no such luck that night.  
  
She started screaming, "Bring me to him! I want to see him! Let me go!"  
  
Doctors and nurses came from nowhere and strapped her to the bed. After a long struggle, Kagome was confined to the bed with a pout splashed on her face. Miroku let out a deep sigh and shook his head.  
  
"And to think, all this for a guy she met less then three months ago. I've known you for three YEARS and you don't treat me like that. *sigh* Life can be so unf-"  
  
He did not get to finish his sentence when Sango whacked him with a giant bedpan.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome lay on the bed in a peaceful sleep. The nurses had informed her she wouldn't be able to see Inuyasha until the next day, so there was nothing to do but sleep. Her surroundings were entirely serene, but in her dreams, Kagome was getting some answers to her puzzling questions...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ (dream mode)  
  
Kagome was in the strange dark place again. She blindly wandered the place, but it was completely barren; no life whatsoever. She remembered this was her dreams, but what was she doing here again?  
  
Frustrated, she yelled out, "WHAT AM I DOING HERE?"  
  
Her voice bounced off who-knows-what and echoed throughout the dream-land. No response came. Kagome grew worried. This was the same place she had met Aki, the guardian of the oracles, but she was truly beginning to doubt whether Aki truly was who she said she was, or if Kagome could even trust her at all. After all, she was the one who had told her t leave Inuyasha to die.  
  
A voice echoed back to her after about thirty seconds. It was soft and flowing, like an angel's song, but it was also loud and firm.  
  
"You are here, because I have to talk to you."  
  
A woman appeared in front of her in billowy white robes. Her raven hair wafted around her like clouds, held tame only by a few simple, jeweled clips. She glowed with a bright luminosity.  
  
After a moment of recovering from shock of the entrance of this new lady she had to deal with, Kagome stupidly uttered, "You're not Aki."  
  
She finally noticed that her voice was different then before. Louder and more resonating. Strange and, in a way, more godly. But she had more important things to worry about then her voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm not Aki, of course." The way she said 'of course' shamed Kagome and brought a pink hue of embarrassment to her cheeks, but the lady went on. "Aki is a conwoman for the evil side of the world. She was the one who helped Naraku. I do not work for such a primitive and wicked place. I am Karena, messenger of the gods, of heaven, naturally. You have questions, young miko, and it is my duty to answer them. After all, being such an important part of the future and fate of everyone, you must be informed."  
  
Kagome nearly fell back by the weight of those words.  
  
"Excuse me, miko? Future and Fate of the world?! I am just a sixteen year old girl who wants to pass her Calculus test!"  
  
"There is nothing I can do about the tangle between you and the future of your community, but for now, you must have some questions I can answer."  
  
"Well, I guess there are a few questions. Ummm...do math test questions count?"  
  
A small smile sat on Karena's lips.  
  
"Sorry, but...no. You'll have to pass Calculus by yourself. But I can answer some other questions. Like how those quiver and arrows were inside your bag?"  
  
Kagome gaped at her. She really did know everything.  
  
"Yeah that. I hardly remember anything. So why were they inside my bag?"  
  
"Well Kagome, I put them there. Of course I couldn't let you die, and you wouldn't escape by yourself. You had power. All you needed was a little nudge to use your powers."  
  
"My powers? Of course I don't have powers. But, could you tell me, exactly why did Naraku want to kill Inuyasha?"  
  
"That I can tell you. Naraku was, in a way, threatened by Inuyasha. He knew Inuyasha could be powerful. Also, Inuyasha's father had left the inheritance to Inuyasha, not Sesshoumaru. I guess he believed Inuyasha could handle it better. Naraku was not interested in killing Sesshoumaru, only in killing Inuyasha, to gain the power of the Western lands."  
  
"Gaining power of the Western lands? What do you mean?"  
  
Karena wondered for a moment why the girl had asked such a strange question.  
  
"You mean you do not know that Mr. Tetsusaiga was lord of the Western lands?"  
  
"What? But wouldn't that mean Inuyasha is a prince?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Kagome thought back to when she had visited him at his home, or...castle. No wonder Inuyasha had such a fancy home. Why hadn't she thought of that before?  
  
"Oh. But why is he here?"  
  
"His father had left him here with his mother when he was a child. Inuyasha had spent most of his time at home, and didn't attend school until recently. His father died while they were apart, and left the power to him, instead of Sesshoumaru, who had traveled with him. So Sesshoumaru came to tell Inuyasha about the death and the inheritance, and decided to stay. But Inuyasha wouldn't forgive him and his father for leaving him and his mother when they were children."  
  
"Oh, that's so sad. No wonder Inuyasha cares so much about his mother and not his brother."  
  
A silence fell between them. Kagome felt there was no more to say after this bit of information.  
  
"Well? Do you have any more questions?  
  
"I guess."  
  
She strained her mind back to four nights ago, when they had fought Naraku. There was something strange about that night...what was it? All of a sudden, she remembered.  
  
"Those powers! Where did I get those powers?! You know, with the purple glowing thingy where I shot Naraku and healed Inuyasha."  
  
"You are an extremely powerful miko. That 'purple thingy' is your power in visible form. You are very strong, although in need of training and knowledge. Since your birth, you've had the Shikon no Tama, an amazing jewel capable of wonders that many demons are after."  
  
"What? What jewel? I never had any jewel, let alone the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"What?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: You know, I could leave it at a sort-of-cliffie rite now, but since I'm sooooooooooooooooo nice, and since I've kept you waiting, I've decided not to. Aren't I so nice? ^ ^ there's just a liiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeee bit left.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I never had a jewel. At least, for as far as I can remember. What is something bad with that?"  
  
"Yes, something's bad about that! That means the Shikon no Tama is missing! It can't be missing! It could fall into the wrong hands!"  
  
"Well isn't there a tracking device or something?"  
  
"No! The Shikon no Tama is one of the few power sources that can't really be tracked. We made it that way, so demons could not find it! Only you or any of your reincarnations can track it! However, you need proper training!"  
  
For the first time, Karena looked alarmed and desperate. Her cool skin was beginning to flush with tension.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kagome worried that this was her fault.  
  
Sensing her concern, Karena slightly smiled.  
  
"Thank you, but no. All you can do now is train. I don't even know if you can do that. I may be god's messenger, but I'm not that all-knowing. For now, I must let you go. Goodbye, it is morning, and you must see to Inuyasha."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome awoke with dazzling sunlight bursting into her face. She was in the hospital. She sat on the bed silently, wondering if what she had dreamed was real. 'The Shikon no Tama. Jewel of Four Souls. I wonder what it is. Am I truly supposed to guard it? Where is it? And what did she mean 'train'? Wait, see to Inuyasha? Morning! It's the next day! I can see Inuyasha!'  
  
She immediately threw the sheets off her and bounded into Inuyasha's room. Rays of light shone onto him and threw dapples of radiance onto his sheet and face. He had finally woken up. He turned toward Kagome, a smile on his face.  
  
Kagome grinned happily. Inuyasha was okay. Tears streamed down her face as she rushed toward him, and embraced him in an enveloping hug, never wanting to let him go.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Now isn't that a happy ending? Hoped you liked it. Now if only Kagome would figure out that the Shikon no Tama is right under her nose. With Inuyasha of course! She gave it away! Please read more of my story as I update. I know my story sucks, but oh well. Thanks for reviewing! Ja ne!  
  
Please review. Review the stories of the needy! It's a good cause! Please? 


	13. Remembering Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. That is my Christmas wish, to own Inuyasha, even though Christmas is over... Please get it for me. Please?  
  
Sup pplz! Okay, I'm acting weird. Actually not really. Whatever. It's feeling really weird to type right now. I don't know why. It's just uncomfortable. Oh well, just please read. Btw, I decided to change the formatting of this story that I had in my head. Good news for you, Inuyasha and Kagome are going to figure out the 'mystery' soon. Well, sort of. Last thing, although I said Naraku died in my a/n in one of the chapters, it might not be true...  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
Kagome awoke, for the first time in a really long time. The soft blankets were clouds against her skin, with the breath of winter beating across her back. Being stuck in the woods or the hospital for so long made her want to stay even more. A warm layer of heat was draped across her shoulder. Flakes of snow (A/N: Snowflakes!) brushed the window, leaving streaks of frost. Finally, after glancing at her clock, she scurried into the bathroom and got ready for school.  
  
Bundled in down jackets, she waited at the intersection for her friends. They slowly drew near, each blowing out a puff of icy smoke that wafted near, but soon disintegrated into the crisp blue sky. Underneath all the covers of winter coats, she wore her thin school uniform, warm from the radiator, and bringing comfort to her numb body. All that was left frozen were her fingers, sore from the bitter cold and the straps of her backpack biting at them. Seeing her waiting, Sango and Miroku raced forward to catch up, wishing they didn't have to go to school on this mild snow day.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
All the students could hardly get through the day without falling asleep. However, while the other students dreamt of their warm beds, (A/N: I do it all the time!) Kagome had her mind occupied on Karena, the messenger god. Strange, how she had met so many magical beings ever since...ever since she met Inuyasha. Could he somehow be tied to this mystery? He was definitely tied to Naraku, but what about everyone else? Karena, Aki, even Inuyasha himself. It was all so overwhelming. But she had promised Karena to find the jewel, or at least where it was, and she never broke her promises. Well, at least not anyone connected with the gods.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered Aki and Naraku. She had been deceived. How could she have been so stupid?! It almost cost Inuyasha his life, and maybe her own. She knew she could not be responsible for Inuyasha's death, not after all he had done for her. Was Aki allied with Naraku? Was she still around? Startled, Kagome looked around warily. She could be anyone...  
  
She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. 'Get a hold of yourself Kagome, stop being paranoid. But still, who exactly was she? What did she have to do with me? Sure I'm a miko-' Kagome still wondered at the name, '- but does it really mean anything? Aaarg! Too many questions! I need to relax! I am not responsible for anything. The only that should be on my mind is this calculus problem. Ummm......never mind. *sigh* I'll never get calculus.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A dim light was all that illuminated the auditorium. The group of students huddled near the stage, only whispering. All of a sudden, their heads snapped to the entrance. Heels clicked on the tiled floor. A figure turned to face them coldly. Wrapped in just colorful kimonos, it was a wonder how she managed to stay warm.  
  
"Good morning, class," she spoke sternly.  
  
The class grew silent and recited, "Good morning, Ms. Kagura."  
  
Inuyasha leaned toward Miroku, who he had, suspiciously, become friends with, and whispered, "Who's the chick in the kimono?"  
  
As silent as possible, Miroku whispered back, "That's Ms. Kagura. Well, actually, Kagura's her first name, but no one knows what her last name is. Anyways, you better watch out for her, don't get on her bad side."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Of course, Inuyasha didn't like to be told to 'watch out' for someone. He didn't need protection. Still, he was worried.  
  
"The Christmas play. As you all know, Christmas is coming soon. And we always have a special winter play. What will this show be about? The spirit of Christmas of course. And what better play to represent this then 'A Christmas Carol', with ghosts, spirits, and the true meaning of the holidays, of course, with little twists of our own." The last sentence brought a malicious glint to her crimson eyes.  
  
"Auditions will be held today," she continued. "Everyone is expected to try-out, although you might not get a part and end up taking care of decorations. And, the auditions begin," she paused, looking at her watch, "now."  
  
She practically flew up the stairs and into her director's chair, beckoning of people one by one from her call list. She had taken out the feather in her hair and was ordering people around, and handing them messy script books. Shocked by the sudden trial, many, who would've made it, stuttered impossibly. This was Kagura's way: to give them a surprise, so that they would be ready for anything when the big day came.  
  
Kagura impatiently called out, "Kagome Higurashi and Miroku Houshi! Get on stage!"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and walked past the scarlet curtain. After giving a pleading look to Miroku, they began their scene, with Kagome as Christmas present and Miroku as Ebenezer Scrooge. Kagome thought she did pretty well, although she truly did not like the play. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went on together, since they had the same last name. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru, who was playing the ghost of Christmas past, was very good, despite his cold exterior, unlike Inuyasha, who was mildly sufficient.  
  
At last, the time came.  
  
"Now, I'm very surprised at how well you all did," Kagura bellowed out. "But only a few made it. *ahem* Ebenezer Scrooge will be Sesshoumaru. As usual, no expression. The ghost of Christmas past will be Kagome. Kagome squealed, getting the part she wanted. The ghost of Christmas Present will be Miroku. Hmmm...Interesting proposition. Hiten will be the ghost of Christmas future. Well, duh. Bob Crachit, or Scrooge's clerk, will be played by Inuyasha. What?! I have to work for Sesshoumaru! Yura will play Bob's wife. Yes! I just love his hair! Kouga will be Marley, Scrooge's old business partner. I'm going to be put in chains. I wonder what that's like. And Musuo will be Scrooge's nephew. Ummm...I'm supposed to be in love? The rest of you will either help Ayame with the background and special effects or with Sango with the costumes. I also have a surprising actor from the elementary school around the block. Tiny Tim will be played by a little fox demon called Shippo!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other. Then it hit Kagome. Inuyasha was going to be Shippo's daddy! That was too much to bear! She rolled over on the ground, bursting with laughter and oblivious of the entire class staring at her, while Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"Kagome! Stop your ridiculous behavior at once!" Kagura was steaming, thinking Kagome was trying to make a mockery out of her class.  
  
She stood upright, trying to hold in her giggles and held her mouth to her knees, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Just then, the door slammed open, carrying gusts of snow in. A lone figure stood at the door, white powder dusted over his shoulders. The small being crept closer, and CLOSER, AND CLOSER........  
  
Kagome jumped up, ran to the small boy, and practically squeezed the life out of him.  
  
"Shippo! Are you here for the play? I heard you're going to be Tiny Tim! Congrats! And did you know that Inuyasha's going to be your dad? It's outrageous!" (A/N: I bet you thought it was someone evil, like Naraku.)  
  
Shippo flushed crimson, from embarrassment, iciness, and laughter.  
  
"Ummm.....hi, Kagome."  
  
Again, the class stared at Kagome like she was a psycho. Kagura stepped forth and gave her an accusing, yet somewhat concerned glare.  
  
"Maybe you should go home Kagome. Perhaps all this snow has gone to your head. Either way, you're disturbing the class."  
  
After that, Kagome calmed down, trying hard, not to let her excitement get the best of her. After all, she had been dreaming of this play for a year now, and now, she had one of the most important parts of the play!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
With her hair bundled into a thick wool hat, and a white scarf at her throat, Kagome left the school campus, to have some time alone to think. The flurries of snow blurred her sight and her mind. Sleep overcame her, until she finally collapsed on the ground, snuggling against whatever was closest. Rough, ridged material tingled beneath her fingers. 'Where am I? This is so soft and comfy. What's that smell? It's like.....mint or rose tea. Mmmm...It seems so familiar. Wait a minute, this is the Goshinboku tree! I shouldn't be sleeping here, but it's so warm...why is it so warm? It's snowing; I can feel it on my face. *yawn* I...need...to...sleep.....'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A bright beam of light warmed Kagome's cheek. Feeling the sun, Kagome curled up and blinked groggily. She could hear birds chirping and water gurgling. Where was the water coming from? She sat up and looked around. A thin hose laid there, water still squirting out.  
  
She yawned and said to herself, "Did I stay here the night? How did I keep so warm? And speaking of warm, how did the sun come out after the blizzard that night?"  
  
Just then a young girl skipped right up to Kagome, but she didn't take notice of her at all. She would have tripped if Kagome didn't move out of the way. The young girl sang a little tune and picked daisies off the ground.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped. "Hmmmmmm...." she murmured, looking to be in deep thought.  
  
But Kagome never found out what she was thinking, because at that exact moment, she was swept off her feet as a young boy ran past her and began crying on HER god tree.  
  
'What's wrong with him?' But she couldn't help but notice his silver hair, and how it flowed gracefully down to his waist. She stared as the two young children shared a pointless conversation over if the boy was crying, where Kagome had to side with the little girl. Strangely enough, she never saw the boy's face though.  
  
Finally, she thought, 'I really should be getting home now.' She got on her knees and tried to push herself up, but she couldn't move. 'I'm stuck! What's going on?!' She looked around frantically for a sign to help answer her question. Suddenly, she saw it, literally, a sign. The giant billboard screamed at her: Vote for John Doe for the mayor of the year 1992. '1992! That was eleven years ago! I was five years old! Wait....this seems a little too familiar...This was my nightmare that I had a couple of months ago! What's going on? Are they trying to torture me again?' She had just about screamed when something caught her eye. It sparkled in the sunlight, emitting a ray on dappled light on the grass. A small, perfect round sphere.  
  
"The Shikon No Tama..." Kagome breathed. "I remember now, I gave it to that boy, my prince..."  
  
But along with that memory, came another one. She cringed as she remembered the car accident. 'No...No! I don't want to see that boy die again! Get me out of here!'  
  
~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
Kagome woke up instantly. The blizzard still raged around her, and she was no warm. Shakily, she stood up and turned around. Wind played with her hair and danced through the branches of the Goshinboku tree. But even with the frost, the tree glowed. 'That tree...is very powerful...' she thought before she ran of to the orphanage.  
  
'I have to tell Karena!'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ meanwhile...  
  
After getting all his stuff from the locker room, Inuyasha stomped out. Today was not a good day. He closed his eyes and slipped his hand inside his outer haori to retrieve the jewel, the Shikon no Tama. The purple power (A/N: Haha...purple power...) surged through his body from his head to the tip of his toes, cleansing and warming him all the way. He was refreshed. He gazed in wonder at the small jewel. He didn't remember how he got it, only that it was the only reason he had survived all these years. The string was tattered and old, but the jewel shone like new. As he gazed he walked out of the school, until he heard his name.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He turned and there, behind him, Sesshoumaru stood, looking at him with doubting eyes.  
  
"I would like to invite you and your mother to dinner tonight, my treat. I want to catch up. We are brothers after all."  
  
Inuyasha angrily looked at him. There was no way he would go to dinner with that jerk!  
  
He snarled, "Don't you mean me and OUR mom? After all we are brothers, or have you just been gone so long you don't remember anything at all?"  
  
He ran off, jumping from tree to tree, but he forgot something. Sesshoumaru was left behind gazing dejectedly at the ground. He really wanted to make it up to his brother. Even though they were supposedly sworn enemies, he still cared for him and regretted leaving. As he stared, he detected a small diamond on the ground. The chain was broken and had most likely fallen off.  
  
"Could it be Inuyasha's?"  
  
He quickly pocketed the jewel and returned home in his big black car.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ooooo.....poor Kagome, having to deal with Inu's alleged death. Poor Inuyasha, losing the Shikon No Tama. Poor Sesshoumaru, having a brother like Inu who won't forgive him. Poor Kagura, having to deal with all those snotty teenagers. *sigh*  
  
I bet you guys can guess what's going to happen. I guess you'll just have to wonder...*ppl throwing tomatoes at author* Just kidding, just kidding, gosh! Really, I promise to have the next chapter up by the end of the year. *readers forming an angry mob* Sorry! I was just kidding! Gosh! Can't you take a joke?  
  
Okay, seriously, I'll TRY to have the chapter up by the end of the week. If that doesn't satisfy you, just review. ^ ~  
  
*ahem* Now, please tell me what you think Tell me what this story are (like) Cuz I really wanna know And I don't wanna go far Tell me what you like And I won't kill you with a car Tell me what you hate I don't care just R/R! (har dee har!)  
  
Hehe, I made that poem up at the top of my head. *I suck* Hey! *it's true* don't listen to me! *yea right* Oh shut up! *haha* (voices fade into background) 


	14. Sesshoumaru and the Shikon No Tama?

Disclaimer: I don't and never will, unless there's a miracle, own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Besides, I would probably just corrupt them. (Except for probably Naraku)  
  
Ok I'm really sorry I didn't update earlier, but I had stuff to do. And fortunately for you, I will finish that mushy ending on Valentine's Day! I was gonna make a sad ending, but I don't like rotten veggies-*dodges a rotten banana*-or rotten fruits! *reader grumbles and walks away* Yeah you better go away! Wait...*slow brain thinking hard*...reader...r/r....reviewer....REVIEWER! WAIT! COOOOOMMMMMEEEEEE BAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!! *ahem* you can just continue *chases after reader* Hey you!  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Kagome sat on her bedside, gazing worriedly into her mirror. 'Where is Karena? Usually all those spirit people come when I don't even tell them, and now she won't come at all. Karena! This is important!' She growled frustratingly, clenching her hands around her knees. Snow still pounded on her window, begging to be let through. She closed her eyes, like she saw those psychics do. 'Karena...Karena, messenger of the gods...come to me...come to me...I need to speak to you...' Avidly, she slowly opened one eye, peeking through nervously. No one was there. She plopped on her bed, exasperated. 'Poopy...'  
  
She flipped her head to the side, gawking at the snow that was brushing against the window, and wondered how something how light could be so loud, or dangerous. After blowing out a puff of smoke, she turned again, this time to face her alarm clock.  
  
"I guess I better get ready now," yawned Kagome.  
  
She stumbled down the stairs, woozily. Mumbling a 'good morning' to Kaede and Shippo, who were quite awake, she plopped down on the kitchen seat and gulped down her morning glass of milk. The two peeked at her worriedly.  
  
Kaede asked, "Are ye all right, child? Ye haven't been the same since ye met that Inuyasha fellow."  
  
Kagome threw a reassuring glance back to her. "Don't worry Kaede, I'm fine. And besides, I didn't start acting weird when I met Inuyasha. If I'm acting weird at all, it started when I started eleventh grade!"  
  
Kaede gave a shrug, but looked at her unbelievingly. Shippo glimpsed at her curiously, as he chewed on a sugary fruit loop.  
  
"Well, all right Kagome. But do not stress yourself too much."  
  
Kagome sighed as she wiped a milk mustache from her lip. She slipped upstairs to change for the day.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was the second day of winter play rehearsal. Kagura rubbed her temples as Inuyasha yelled at Shippo, who hid behind Kagome who fumed at Inuyasha. Adding onto that, Hojo and Kouga were both trying to pound Inuyasha for making Kagome upset. Then, everyone else was trying to hold back Kagome, Inuyasha, Hojo, and Kouga, so they didn't kill each other. Growling came from all four (yes, even Kagome and Hojo, the dense one). Finally, as she let out a huge sigh, Kagura stood up.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH! NOW IF YOU WANT TO GET A PASSING GRADE, YOU'LL SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I SAY, OK?!!!!"  
  
The whole class became so silent; Shippo swore he could hear crickets chirping.  
  
"Wow, Ms. Kagura. Can you teach me how to do that? No one listens to me."  
  
"It takes years of training, young grasshopper, years of training. Plus a little manipulation."  
  
"Aaaawww."  
  
"Now Shippo, it's not nice to manipulate or yell at people. Only teachers are allowed to do that," lectured Kagome.  
  
"Fine, but one day, I'm going to be a teacher just like Ms. Kagura."  
  
At this point, Inuyasha rudely interrupted and yelled, "Enough with the pointless blabber! Can we start now?"  
  
All glaring at Inuyasha, who still couldn't understand what he was missing, they all went to their spots.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sesshoumaru crept across the stage fearfully, chains rattling in the air. Suddenly, they disappeared, and all was silent. As he slowly climbed into the huge canopy bed, the clock chimed deeply, resonated across the empty room. Sesshoumaru shot up, with panic written in his eyes. Gradually, the wind became stronger, until it was pounding against his door. Its muffled groaning grew louder and louder. Just when it seemed like a thunderstorm, the windows blew open, the curtains flapping at the sides. Kagome drifted in, powdered white with makeup. Dressed in a white kimono with pale green bud designs sewn on and gold silk, plus a cherry spray tucked in her hair, she was a perfect ghostly example of a Japanese ghost of Christmas past. Through the rush as Kagome brought the "amazed" Sesshoumaru through his past, lavender light seemed to glow in Sesshoumaru's pocket. Puzzled by it, Kagome rushed over to Sango, who was preoccupied in the stage-making, as soon as her scene was over.  
  
"Sango, do you see that?!"  
  
Peeking over Kagome's shoulder, she whispered to her friend, "What, do you mean Sesshoumaru?" Pausing for a moment, she smirked and said, "Do you have a crush on Sesshoumaru?'  
  
"What?! No way!" She blushed as she thought of his slender, silver hair, and his handsome face. "Not Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru's pocket!"  
  
"Oh, so now you're interested in Sesshoumaru's POCKET!"  
  
"What?! No, I didn't say that!" she murmured sharply, trying to hide her blush from the rest of the class. "Don't you see that purple glow?"  
  
On the tip of her toes, Sango said, "What do you mean, 'purple glow'? All I see is that beautiful, dark blue robe, which, might I say, I made."  
  
Kagome sighed, and replied, "Stop being so ridiculous! That purple glow, in his left pocket!"  
  
"Kagome, why don't you stop being ridiculous? There is no purple glow."  
  
Sango left Kagome confused, as she was mending Hiten's cloak. Kagome sneaked over to the other students, who were watching the play intently. As Sesshoumaru came closer, Kagome leaned forward and tried to peek into his baggy pocket, but the thick folds covered the insides. However, in her attempt to see the source of the glow, she tipped forward, smashing into Sesshoumaru himself. As they toppled back, a small object bounced out of his pocket. Kagome sat up from he sprawled position with scarlet cheeks. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who was collapsed on the ground, clearly stunned by the girl who just knocked him over.  
  
She rushed over to him, practically dragged him up and blubbered, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you over. Are you oka-"  
  
She stopped short as she saw the small jewel on the ground, sparkling in the stage light.  
  
"The Shikon No Tama..." she breathed.  
  
Quickly she snatched it up before anyone could see, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arms before she could get away.  
  
"Excuse me, but that is mine."  
  
Solemnly, he pointed to her clutched fist and opened his palm indicating his command.  
  
She looked up into his deep bronze eyes (A/N: Shiny....) and blushed as she stuttered, "But...but...but..."  
  
But, before she could say anything, Kagura interrupted with her booming voice. "Kagome! Stop distracting Sesshoumaru and let us get on with the show!"  
  
With all the looks people were giving her, she had no choice but to give in and let Sesshoumaru have the jewel.  
  
As she sulked away, Kagome quickly glanced back to Sesshoumaru. 'He has the Shikon No Tama. I need to get it back. Wait...but doesn't that mean that Sesshoumaru...is...my prince?' Silver hair flashed before her eyes. 'It all fits! The Shikon No Tama, the silver hair...he's the one I lost. But...how will I tell him? What if I'm wrong? I don't want to be wrong! I don't want waiting anymore! I want...my prince..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As the ashen snow fell across her shoulders, Kagome worriedly sat at the base of the Goshinboku tree, pondering over her dilemma.  
  
'So...all this time, Sesshoumaru was the one. The one in my nightmares, the one I forgot, the one with the Shikon No Tama, the one...who was my prince. But how can I tell him? Hey Sess! You're my prince! No...I'd probably just scare him off.' Pausing a moment from her thoughts, she gazed up into the sky. She quietly curled into a ball, holding her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes, and snowflakes tangled themselves in her hair. The dim sun brought light upon her cheeks, warming them just a bit. 'I wish life was simple, perfect, the opposite of mine. I have to tell Sesshoumaru someday.....oh, how I wish Karena was here. No, I won't be weak. I will take care of myself.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sesshoumaru fingered the fragile jewel in his big, slender hands. Occasionally, sparks of light would fly out, warming his fingers. 'So...this belongs to Inuyasha. I wish he would talk to me. *sigh* But of course, he's as stubborn as a mule. He'd probably never give in. I might as well leave. I need to track down Naraku; I've no time for schoolwork. That's it. I'm leaving this weekend.' He gazed sadly down at the Shikon No Tama. 'Perhaps this will be a souvenir of my almost brotherly bonding.' He snapped the clasp behind his neck and tucked it beneath his silky white shirt. The crystal felt warm against his skin, almost urging him to rest a while, but he shook the drowsy thoughts away, confused by the strange effect.  
  
He glided down the stairs of his hotel, eager to sign out of the wretched school that did no use for him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome sat up hotly, steamed by her worrying. She roughly pushed back a loose strand of hair that brushed her cheeks annoyingly. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was strewn all over the place. Her eyebrows knotted as a pout sat on her lips. She had had a restless nap, dreaming of Sesshoumaru and Karena laughing at her. That didn't bother her too much until Inuyasha came. She had believed it was only because he was Sesshoumaru's twin. However, as he came closer...and closer...and as a blush formed on her cheeks, he stopped and smiled wickedly. It was a cruel laugh, piercing her ears and shattering her head. She fell to her knees and saw the Shikon No Tama before her. She raced toward it, but it rolled away. Faster, and faster she ran, but she couldn't catch the jewel. And those three familiar faces just stared at her, emotionless. She couldn't take it. She yelled and screamed and let out all her anger...until she woke up.  
  
But the thing was, she couldn't figure out what it meant. Why was Inuyasha there and why was he laughing? What did everything represent? Suddenly, the room felt too hot and stuffy. Dizzily, she tottered to the frosted window and slid it open, sticking her head out to breathe the chilled air. Gingerly, she patted her burning cheeks. Leaving the window open to let out the heat, she walked to her dresser. Kagome took out some loose fitting cotton long pants and a shirt and stomped to the bathroom for a refreshing shower.  
  
Steam rushed out with Kagome after her shower. She quickly dressed and plopped on her bed, shivering. The cold had slid into her room, taking away its last bit of warmth. She slammed the window down and buried herself in the quilts. She felt better, like the shower had washed away her worries and irritation. She pulled her damp hair back into a tight knot at her neck, comforted by the cold sharp feel, rather then an itchy, tangled mess. Her eyes were now a warm azure, and were only half open by her laziness. Heat from the heater had crawled into her body, and the room was nice and toasty. Kagome sighed, sitting up, and let a giant smile on her face.  
  
She let out a nervous laugh and said to no one in particular, "What am I worrying for? I've found the Shikon No Tama and my......friend." She still couldn't bring herself to call Sesshoumaru her prince yet. "I can't rely on Karena, or anyone else. I need to take control myself. If that is what was meant for me....after all, everyone is gone....I can't lose anything..." she gazed at her dresser, and the bow and arrows lying on it. "...except, perhaps, Inuyasha?"  
  
She thought of him, and of all her dreams, her times with him, and a pang crept into her chest, that wouldn't go.  
  
She forcefully said again, "No! I won't rely on Inuyasha. And I won't wait anymore."  
  
She glanced at the clock. Five o'clock. She threw on a coat, scarf, and boots and slipped outside past Kaede and Shippo, who were watching TV.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Miroku had dragged Sango, shivering, to the snow covered park.  
  
"What the hell are we doing here Miroku?! I'm friggin cold!" Sango yelled, her teeth chattering.  
  
"Now, now, my dear Sango, a dirty mouth shouldn't be on such a pretty face."  
  
She grunted, and mumbled, "Fine, just don't try any funny business, mister."  
  
Miroku made an innocent face, as if to say, 'Moi? Never!'  
  
She sighed and sat down on the wool blanket already on the ground and covered with snow. She closed her eyes and rubbed her mittens together, trying to create some sort of friction. As she opened her eyes, she saw a steaming mug underneath her nose.....connected to Miroku's hand. She silently took the mug and thanked him in a tiny voice.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Sango with a dark pink hue on her cheeks.  
  
Finally Miroku whispered, "Sango, do you hate me?"  
  
Surprised, she just stared at his sad, cold eyes, until she could say, "No, I just...." and drifted off.  
  
The pink circles on her cheeks now became red. Uncomfortable as she was, she couldn't help wondering if she really should tell him, or looking into his eyes and melting under his intense stare. Blushing even more from thinking those thoughts (A/N: I still haven't blushed yet!) she quickly looked away. Fortunately for her, the bush rustled and snow crackled behind them at that exact moment.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome strolled to the park. Seeing Sesshoumaru, she quickly sped up her pace, wanting to ask him her questions. As she got closer, she realized he was holding the jewel, with worry written on his face. She ran up to him, lightly touching his shoulder. He twitched and instantly turned around.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."  
  
He shook his head and mumbled, "No problem, Kagome."  
  
The sound of his voice saying her name sent shivers down her spine. Why was he so cold and emotionless? Was he always like this? Or was it because of the accident? Maybe it was something else. She gave a small, forced smile, but he didn't seem to notice. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to ask him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sango and Miroku jumped at the intrusion. They spun around and saw Inuyasha standing behind them, grinning evilly.  
  
"So this is what you two do in your spare time! I never would've guessed..."  
  
Miroku jumped up and yelled, "Hey I'm a pervert, but I'm not a pervert!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Man, you need to listen to what you say. Sometimes, your idiocy confuses even me."  
  
"What, so you're the king of idiots?"  
  
Sango crept to the bushes and gasped at the sight. Quickly, she pulled the quarreling boys to the blanket.  
  
"Quiet!" she hissed. Pointing through the bushes, she whispered, "Look over there."  
  
It was Kagome and Sesshoumaru, talking together. As Kagome touched Sesshoumaru's shoulder, Inuyasha felt a growl knot in his throat, and a pain in his heart.  
  
~  
  
"Ummm....Sesshoumaru, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well...."  
  
She paused. What would she say? She gazed at the jewel. He twirled it around, catching the bit of light the drifted through the white clouds. Reaching out a hand, she caught it, holding it still.  
  
"This jewel...."  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha fell silent, looking at the two.  
  
"The Shikon No Tama," he breathed.  
  
"What?!" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. What will she ask him? That's my jewel! Why does he have it? And why do I feel like this when I see Kagome with.....him?  
  
~  
  
Kagome reached forward and brushed the diamond still dangling from those long, slender fingers.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, can't you see? I gave you this jewel. I gave you the Shikon No Tama. You're my prince," she murmured.  
  
Tears threatened to flow. Please don't deny my words. Please don't tell me I'm wrong.  
  
Sesshoumaru smelled salt in the air. He ignored his instincts and said harshly, "I have no idea what you're talking about Kagome. Now if you're done playing games, I have to go."  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha gasped. Prince? Shikon No Tama? That must mean....  
  
Could it be that Kagome's his princess? The one eleven years ago.  
  
~  
  
Kagome bit her lip, forcing herself to grow up! She shook her head vigorously, showing she understood, but kept her head low and let her bangs cover her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. She sharply took in breaths, trying to drown out her sobs.  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the bushes, followed by Sango and Miroku.  
  
Furiously, Inuyasha yelled, "What's wrong with you Sesshoumaru?! Why'd you make her cry?!"  
  
But Kagome burst into more tears and said between difficult breaths, "It's ok Inuyasha, it wasn't his fault. I'm just too naïve." She turned to Sesshoumaru, bowed and said, "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru. I realize I'm wrong."  
  
She turned and ran down the snowy streets with her hair sticking to her cheeks, wet her tears. Inuyasha grabbed the jewel stormed off, leaving the three standing in the flurry of falling snow, now almost purple because of the setting sun.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome plopped on the curb of her old home. The cold cement was cool against her thin pants. She sobbed into her arms until she was out of tears. She laid against the grass, gazing at the stars with sore eyes and sticky cheeks. One star caught her eye. The purple one, glowing warmly, twinkling like a little eye. But today, it wasn't welcoming. It was taunting, laughing at her stupidity in trusting life. She remembered that day her mother left. She saw the star that so resembled the Shikon no Tama.  
  
She stood up, furious, and yelled at the star, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE THE SHIKON NO TAMA! I WISH IT NEVER EXISTED! DO YOU HEAR THAT KARENA? I QUIT! I'M NOT A MIKO! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHIKON NO TAMA! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
No response came.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! JUST STOP IT!"  
  
She knelt down, feeling the snow melt beneath her fingers and the damp grass crumble.  
  
"I don't want to try anymore. I give up. I'm going to forget the Shikon No Tama, Karena, Sesshoumaru, my prince, even Inuyasha."  
  
She blinked angrily, as she realized she could never forget Inuyasha.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggg!!!!!! Too sappy! I'm turning into a sappy romance writer! Noooooooooo!!!!!!!! Of course, no offense to all you sappy romance writers out there....*cough*  
  
Like I said, I will probably be finishing this tomorrow. Maybe in time for Valentines Day? I don't know. Anyways, it will be the last chapter, and as long as I can make it. Yes, it will be a happy ending for all you readers out there. Please! No fruits or vegetables!  
  
Would you like to R/R for the sappy romance writer? ^ ~ 


	15. Love

Disclaimer: It's the last chapter and I still don't own Inuyasha! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (plus the other characters)  
  
It's finally the last chapter! So it's either boohoo cuz no more chapters, or yay, cuz you see the end and you find out...the mystery! And thank you, there were no fruits or vegetables. This was a little late...but I tried. And all you readers are so kind and faithful! *tear* I'm touched.... Now I can stop bothering you and you can read the story.  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
Everyone was bustling around busily on the night of the play. The sky was clear and stars shone bright. It was a full house, and people pushed around for seats, some just standing in the back, and children crawling on the ground in front of the stage. A crimson curtain separated the actors from the crowd.  
  
One of the ticket attendants burst in and yelled, "I need another box! Box 4 is full!"  
  
As Sango applied Kagome's pale white lipstick, Kagome complained nervously, "There are so many people! I just know I'm going to mess up!"  
  
She thought, Not only that, but I can't work with Sesshoumaru after that...incident... She quickly took a fleeting glimpse at the silver haired boy who was staring blankly into the crowd.  
  
Sango lightly slapped the back of her hand, scolding, "Don't talk, don't move don't breathe, unless you want lipstick in your eye. Besides, almost all the profits go to the cast party."  
  
Kagome sighed for the hundredth time that day, wiping the sweat off her forehead. A smear of white was wiped against her palm. Sango frowned and applied more makeup on the smudge.  
  
"Kagome, you really need to chill. We do have a limit on makeup, you know."  
  
She replied shrilly, "Well maybe if there was some air conditioning here, we wouldn't use so much makeup!"  
  
Sango shot her another scowl and quickly dusted Kagome's whole face before stomping off to apply the glow-in-the-dark body paint to Hiten's fingers. Kagome sighed again, slumping down in the seat. The heat was truly overwhelming. She slipped outside quietly, through the side door. The midnight velvet sky was moonless, but lit instead with hundreds of stars, each showing its own unique luminosity. They reminded her of the little fairies she heard about, that carried light for the humans to find their way home.  
  
I wish the fairies would help me, she thought. I need to find my way to my memory. Who was he? And why was I so stupid as to not take the Shikon No Tama? I'll probably never get the chance again. She frowned through the darkness. No. I promised I wouldn't think of it anymore. I promised that I gave up. I'm not a miko, just a normal sixteen year old girl, who just happens to need to get on stage now. She looked through the doorway. Sesshoumaru was already on, yelling at his worker, or Inuyasha. She chuckled. He looked so pissed of as he let his twin yell at him. A smeared stripe of charcoal stained his cheek. She smiled at the way he grumbled, and how cute he looked with his hair tied back in a messy ponytail and his ears sticking out of the old hat, twitching now and then. She turned and saw Sango motioning to her, telling her to get ready. She entered the stage, a blast of humid air greeting her cool cheeks.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome emerged from the curtains doing deep breathing exercises. She was soon bombarded with "friendly" tackles from Sango.  
  
"You did great! Although you could have loosened up a bit..."  
  
Kagome sat down, still breathing heavily. "As long as I don't have to do that again, I'm fine."  
  
Sango grinned and said mischievously, "I thought this was your dream...." in a singsong voice.  
  
Kagome replied, all in one breath, "IthoughtitwasbutnowIhavechangedmymindandifyouknowwhat'sgoodforyouyou'llshut up."  
  
Sango's grin immediately disappeared, partially because she didn't want to get hurt, and partially because she saw Miroku headed for her. She squatted down in front of Kagome, trying to cover herself.  
  
"Hide me!" she whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome said in a fake quiet voice. "He can see your butt!"  
  
Sango lifted her head to find that Kagome was right, and Miroku was practically drooling. She got up and slammed him on the head.  
  
"Oh well," she said in a forced, cheerful voice. "At least he's unconscious!"  
  
Kagome stifled a laughed and informed her, "First of all, he's not unconscious, and second of all, if he was, you'd be in trouble because he's up next."  
  
Swiftly, Sango swept him up, straightened his clothes and pushed him toward the curtain. Miroku, still holding his head, peeked out and went on with his dramatic entrance.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Flowers brushed their skin as the people cheered for them. Kagome was between Sesshoumaru and Miroku, feeling uncomfortable. But she had a wide grin as she faced the hot lights beaming down on her. Sesshoumaru gave a weak attempt at a smile while he stood in front of the rest. Even Sango came out, with strands of hair curling down her front, with her shirt covered in tape and makeup covering her fingers and her face. After the show, many people in the audience came up to the stage and began singing "Deck the Halls", for it was indeed Christmas. Trees stood magnificently to the side, covered in winking lights and orbs of color. Ribbons were strewn across the ceiling and the walls, and green, red, and gold crepe paper covered the tables and some of the doors and walls. Flower petals and decorations were thrown into the air and little kids ran around, snatching up flowers and singing wordlessly with the rest. Miroku came up to Sango with a full bouquet of flowers, with his eyes and fingers weary from looking for a batch. Sango blushed and shyly accepted the gesture of compassion.  
  
Kagome was rolling in the fragrant pile when she felt a tug on her arm. Sango drove her home, where they had laid a few dress clothes. After two steamy showers, they quickly dressed into holiday dresses. Kagome was refreshed after removing the thick white makeup of and applied a little pale pink lipstick to her lips to accent her pink and white dress laced with gold trimmings. It was long and sleek, and Kagome was gracious, because she didn't feel like wearing a heavy, frilly dress; she wanted to feel light and free. Sango wore a crimson and bottle green sleeveless dress that went up above her knees. There was a thin gold strap around her waist, and sleek, big hoop earrings dangled at her ears. She let her long hair flow down her back. She wanted to stand out after her unglamorous evening.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They returned to the stage area, where all of the audience was gone and the decorations remained. However, there were now refreshments on the table and dim, sapphire lights. Soft music played on the boom box, and practically the whole of eleventh grade was there. Couples were already on the floor, slowly dancing. Miroku and Inuyasha approached them.  
  
"Hey guys," said Sango. "What're you up to?"  
  
Smiling, Miroku took out a small rose bracelet and clasped it on her wrist. Sango's eyes shone, gazing at the carved, porcelain petals. A small smile crept onto her lips. The couple walked off into the crowd. Kagome and Inuyasha were left at the punch table.  
  
Swishing the strawberry soda, Kagome gave a lopsided smile and said, "Sango's so lucky to have a guy like Miroku. He really cares about her."  
  
She blushed as she felt Inuyasha's intense gaze on her.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
His eyes were deep, and sort of sad. She stared at their beautiful shades of gold, sometimes bright yellow, dancing like flames, other times, pure black. But today, they were warm and shining with splashes of deep ginger, not like his usual, arrogant self. She caught herself smiling about the times she had been with him, and his funny and strange ways.  
  
The music blared out loudly now, and everyone was on the dance floor, with no specific partner. Inuyasha broke the gaze and instead looked at the dance floor, while his cheeks heated up. The rhythm shook the floor and the walls, so that he felt it under his fingers touching the tables. He jumped when he felt a warm prickle on his fingers. Kagome grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the group. After all, she thought, if there are so many people; it's not really a dance.  
  
Kagome let out a loud laugh as she moved to the beat with her friends. The music burst out loud and fast, and they were all having a good time. Her cheeks were red from all the energy she used. She let out another flashy laugh. But this time, she was getting tired, and dizzy. She wandered to the door, followed by Inuyasha.  
  
The park was covered with nature. Emerald blades of grass sprung out amongst intertwining flowers and vines. Light shone from the buildings and the stars. Kagome leaned against the Goshinboku tree and gazed into the heavens. Inuyasha stood nearby, gazing at her.  
  
Kagome saw one star, that particular star, of the Shikon No Tama. Tonight, it didn't seem as snide as before. Rather, it seemed like those fairies, slowly guiding her. She saw Inuyasha looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Inuyasha....He was always with her, she realized. From that first day, when he caught her, to Halloween, to Naraku, and the play, he was always there, protecting her and caring for her. She remembered the times when he was brash, and when he was kind. She remembered when he was confused, or angry. But no matter what he was like, he saved her. Saved her more then once. He caught her every time, and comforted her.  
  
Her eyes were now glassy with tears. The star was blurred. She turned to Inuyasha, closing her eyes slowly, so he wouldn't see the tears. Why am I crying? It's Christmas, the time of caring, and I should not be crying. But she thought of all those times and let out a sob, of pain and happiness and love.  
  
He drew nearer to her, whispering, "Kagome..."  
  
She quickly wiped the few tears away and looked at him. And his hand. He held out his hand for her, and in it, was the Shikon No Tama. The jewel. His silvery hair billowed around his head, slightly covering his face. But she saw his sad eyes, and his small smile. Cautiously, she touched his hand.  
  
"Kagome, are you, my princess?"  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes again. Was he the prince? And again, she remembered the times he was there for her, even if only for a few months. A smile covered her face as she held him closer. Inuyasha brought his head down and asked her with those exquisite eyes. She lifted her head, and met his soft lips in a gentle, chaste kiss. Inuyasha may not be her prince, but she cared for him, and loved him.  
  
Kagome paused. "Inuyasha, do you love me?"  
  
He smiled and whispered, "I promised you, I would take care of you. And if I didn't love you, I'd be breaking my promise."  
  
Kagome gave a small grin. "Then say it. I love you Inuyasha."  
  
"I love you Kagome, with all my heart, greater then any love in the world."  
  
Inuyasha now felt safe. That piece of his memory was filled in. But not only that, he had not only found his princess, but Kagome. Kagome wasn't his just his princess, she was much more, much more then words could describe. Kagome smiled during their kiss. Inuyasha had saved her. Not just from all those incidents, but had brought her back from her anger and loneliness. They stood before the God tree, and between them, the jewel glowed gold inside their entwined fingers.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Did you like that ending? I was gonna make it sad, but seeing as you might not like that, I made it happy. But I'm not sure if it was too....something....I don't know. You tell me. That's what reviewers are for! Tell me if it was too fake, happy, foolish, dramatic, etc. whatever. If it's too bad, then I need to revise...or something. Plus it was kind of short. Oh well.... This is the last chapter, so if you do review, please make it your best and be honest. Btw, do you want an epilogue? You know where they all go wheeeeeeee! This is what happened after! And happily ever after and stuff...  
  
If you guys can review all those other chapters, you can stand reviewing one more, right? Right? 


End file.
